My favorite game
by CrushedCoppelia
Summary: ON HIATUS What happens when you realize your perfect girl is your enemy's girlfriend? What happens when you realized that, even worst, your perfect girl is the same of your friend's enemy's girl?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:** _"She's a bitch!"_

"I still can't believe it." Stated the dark skinned girl with a sigh, drinking a sip of her boyfriend's coke. "I mean… look at her!"

The blonde girl laughed and shook her with her elbow. "Yeah, Kate, we being hearing about it for such a long time we all are tired of it."

"Exactly." Reid Garwin agreed. He was fuming. Tyler had hid his car keys away from him, determined to not let him go to Nicky's until he was finished with his homework. And because of that, when they had arrived there was none pool table's left to use. Instead, Faggot and his (smoking hot of a) girlfriend were playing and laughing as if they weren't ruining Reid's life.

"But… look at her! How can she…?" Kate trailed off, not knowing how to express what she was thinking better than with a handshake toward the short girl leaning over the pool table with her cue on hand.

It was outrageous.

"Kate, if you keep talking about her like that, Pogue is going to be jealous." Sarah laughed.

The person in question smirked when he heard them, letting his French fries and the two hamburgers on the table. "Don´t worry, I wouldn´t. I don´t care if Kate wants to cheat on me with her, as long as they let me participate." He said, winking at his girlfriend and kissing her forehead.

Kate didn´t pay attention, and kept staring at the pool tables. "It's unfair." She finally stated. That let them all confused, but she didn´t realized it until the girl left to the bathroom and she couldn't glare at her anymore. "What?"

"Ok, you aroused my curiosity. What's unfair?" Reid wondered.

"That! How is it possible that she looks so damn good with that fucking Milly green dress?! (/product/33303)" Kate snapped frustrated. Sarah almost hit her forehead; she had imagined something more interesting, like that fact the little girl was dating Aaron Abbot, for example.

"You're something else, Katie." She assured her, entangled her fingers with the ones of her boyfriend in a loving manner. Caleb smiled at her and hugged her closer to his body by her waist.

"It's unfair. When I tried it on, I looked like an enormous apple dressed as the sister of Jeanie in I dream of Jeanie!" Kate continued.

"Babe, you never would look like an apple in that dress." Pogue assured her, fighting back a laugh at his girlfriend's attitude.

"I did. I couldn't buy it because of that. And she's wearing it just like that looking as cute as ever. She's a witch. Are you sure none of you has a sister out in the world?" She insisted, and the four boys sitting at the table laughed at that.

"It's just because she was a lot less legs and bigger tits, if you're so kin to know." Reid explained, earning himself a smack in the head for the girl.

"Are you saying my legs are too long and my boobs to small?!" She deadpanned.

"Dude, that sounded weird. Stop talking of my girl's lumps." Pogue laughed.

"Kate, I'm sure you looked ten times better than her in that dress." Caleb interrupted, but the girl complete ignored him, her attention caught again by the petite brunette walking out of the bathroom.

"Bitch! Those are my shoes (/product/31021)!"

"Really?" Sarah and Tyler exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, the Louboutin I told you I want!"

"Oh, that! Kate, don't scared me like that. I thought she had stolen them for you."

"Sarah, you should have learnt by now to ignore Kate when she started mumbling about fashion." Caleb whispered, causing Sarah to snickered.

"She's actually pretty nice…" Tyler said slowly, and Kate glared at him.

"She-has-my-shoes!" She repeated. "I know she's nice, but those are my shoes."

"And where did you meet Faggot's whore, huh, Baby Boy?" Reid smirked, causing him to blush. "Don't tell me you-"

"She sits behind me in Chemistry, and we talked sometimes." Tyler interrupted him.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go humiliate Faggot in front of his whore." Reid said with enthusiasm, ignoring Caleb's warning glare. "We're going to keep it cool, _dad_. Don´t worry."

Tyler and Reid got up their chairs, and walked toward the pool tables. Reid smirked when he saw the girl closer. Nice legs, wonderful rack and perfect bum. _And she knows how to work with a stick_.

"So, anyone up for a bet?" He asked to Abbot, showing a one hundred dollars bill in the table. The burly boy smirked, and Tyler and the girl sighed.

_Long night for sure…_

* * *

_Hello again!!_

_I'm back with a new story of The Covenant, just an idea that pop into my mind last night after watching the movie four times in a row drinking vodka and orange juice with my friends as a dare (don´t ask -.-). I'm still doing Fasth Euphoria, but I lost the third chapter so I had to starte again, and I'm kind stuck. But, after writing this, I'm feeling inspired so maybe the enxt chapter would be up next week? Who knows!_

_So, tell me what do you think for now. Don´t make a lot of assumption about the story or the girl just yet. Hehehe._

_And, I was wondering about the pairing... Which one do you prefer? ReidOC? PogueOC? AaronOC? or even, ChaseOC?? Of course I have the basic lines already figured it out, but I think the pairing can change a lot of that, so..._

_Just give me your opinion, ok??_

_Love!_

_XOXO_

_Maggie_


	2. I

**Chapter 1**

"Aaron, cut the crap."

Both boys facing each other stopped to look at her. The petite brunette disentangled the hand of her boyfriend of the shirt of the blonde boy in front of him and stood in between them both.

"Let's act like the mature person I know lives inside of you two." She commanded. Reid smirked at that, and stepped closer to her.

"So do you want me to ravish you here and now?" He asked. Aaron glared and tried to grab him again, but the girl stopped him.

"Enough. Shut your mouth, Garwin, and walk away. Tyler, please." She pleaded, looking at the boy that had hand over Reid's shoulder, trying to stop him.

"Come on, Reid. Let's go." Tyler said pushing Reid away, but the blonde kept his place effortlessly.

"What do you think, Faggot? Why don´t we bet your girl, huh? All _in_?" He smirked with maliciousness.

"Cut the sexual innuendos once and for all!" She exclaimed, pointing at him with her finger. She was getting tired of this, and she was ready to let them know just how much they had annoyed her.

"So we can go directly to the sexual part?"

"Yes." She stated, suddenly smirking. Aaron looked at her too surprised to be mad at her and Reid's smirk widened even more. "With my boyfriend. Aaron. Good bye."

With that, she stormed off, dragging the brunette boy behind her.

"Babe…" Aaron stated once they were out of Nicky's, but the girl let go of his hand and glared at him.

"No. I _asked_ you to stay away from Garwin. What's so difficult about that, huh?"

"He was pushing my bottoms, Leane!" He complained.

"Oh, yes. I forgot that was his favorite sport. That was the reason I told you to let him alone and walk me to the bathroom. But, _no_! Aaron Abbot would **never** do something for others! I'm starting to think you have a crush on him or something like that!" She exclaimed, satisfied with herself when his eyes sparked with fury.

However, he didn´t jump to her throat like he had being doing since they started seeing each other. "You ask me not to say anything about your short dress and I didn´t, right? _That's_ something I did for you."

"Well, even if you had _said_ something, I would have wear it **anyway**!" She snapped.

"I know! And you should know already that I can´t back off when he starts!" Aaron yelled at her, pushing her by her shoulders against his car.

"Why? If I follow your stupid logic, that means that I _wouldn't be able_ to restrain myself when any hot guy try to chat me up!" The girl yelled angrily, moving her arms up and down out of frustration.

Aaron glared at her. "You know that has nothing to do with this! It's different!"

"Oh, yeah? How so?!"

"You're dating _me_! Why would you need another boy?!"

"Gosh!"

"What?!"

"I don't even know why the hell we are dating! You're too vain and stupid!"

"Says the girl wearing an impossible short dress and an unbearable personality!"

"Shut up, you and your teeny Speedos!"

"You know they turn you on!"

"So what?!"

She didn't let him time to process what she had said without really thinking, because she grabbed him by his neck forcefully and pushed him toward her, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Aaron didn't make her wait, and in the next instant, his hands were on her back, pushing her up on the door of the car with the pressure of his body. Leane intertwined her legs around his waist, pushing him even closer to her, caught up on the kiss. Their tongues fought for control over the kiss, and she let him win. That was how it worked.

They knew this was going to happened.

It always did.

It was their ritual.

Aaron put one hand on her backside, using the other to grab her hair forcefully to kiss her more profoundly. Leane's arms disentangled from his neck and slide under his shirt, touching and scratching his perfect torso with her long French manicured nails. His lips slid down her throat slowly, biting and nipping her soft skin.

He smirked to her neck when he heard her suppress moan, at the same time he took her dress up her body and put his hands on her naked back. Leane made her way down to the edge of his jeans, unhooked his belt and unfastened the zipper of his jeans.

She bitted her lips not to moan when he thrust inside of her, and search his lips to kiss him again, moving her hips rhythmically.

"So, the Hungarian countess Erzébet Báthory, known as Elizabeth, is possibly the most prolific serial killer in history." Mr. Mason was speaking to the students with a passion and an interest that didn´t reach them. Evangeline Stratford (Leane, or you die) almost felt sorry for him, as she heard him with an equal interest, knowing she was probably the only one.

_Well…_ Her black eyes scanned the classroom, until the group sat right next to her with the aisle in between. _Me and Danvers, then_. The boy was taking note of what Mr. Mason was explaining, while his girlfriend tried to stay awake and his friends played a small foosball with their hands and a ball made of paper.

_Typically Sons of Dork…_

Leane sighed once again, letting her hands reach the end of her short skirt and tugging a little; the fucking skirt had decided to get shorter over night, and everyone in their right mind knew that a tartan skirt really short was only to Saturday nights or a kinky fantasy.

"…_is a bitch_."

She heard muffled voices near her, whispering angrily in muffled yell, and she knew instantly it belong to Kate Tunney, bitch number one of the entire Academy. Whoever she was talking about, was probably a complete slut; Kate never paid attention to any other girl unless she was either flirting with her boyfriend, bitching with her, or…

"_Those are Oscar de la Renta__!_"

…Or wearing something she liked.

Leane and Kate had always being in bad terms, for many reasons, one of them involving the fact that Leane didn´t really care for the whole popularity (or at least that was what it looked like), and when Kate had offered her friendship to the girl when she had being transferred from Ireland, Leane completely turned her down. That between many other reasons. They had always being on edge, waiting for the other to start something, since both of them were equally violent and impulsive and with short and fiery temper.

Leane started looking around her, trying to scanned the room to see who was Kate's next victim. Even when they practically hate each other from afar, it was fun to see the antics of Kate to get rid of someone she didn´t like.

_Louboutin__… __Rupert Sanderson__... Kors__. __How can someone wear _that_ with a tartan skirt?!... Kors__. Cool boots!… Alexander McQueen__… __Stella__. __Uh, hot! I wondered where did she get does? Mhmm… _

"Kate…" Sarah, who had waked up completely with her friend's speech, tried to make her get her voice down. But the girl didn´t heard at all.

"_No! First my green dress and now my Oscar's! She has something against me._" Kate stated.

_Who the hell wore a green dres-…_

Leane looked down, exactly to her black leather Mary Jane clad feet. Oscar de la Renta, nonetheless. And her green Milly dress of the other night… She turned around, and found Kate, sitting one row up and four seats to her right, glaring at her.

She smirked at Kate, and formed the words with her mouth, not letting any sound come off. Maybe this was the trigger. And she was ready to fight. No one would say that Evangeline Katrina Stratford _**ever**_ back out of a fight.

"I'm sure you would look like an apple in Milly's."

After that, the bell rang, and she stood up elegantly, showing off her recently acquired Chloé tote that she just knew Kate wanted.

"Slut." Kate said to her with her teeth clenched together, and she was ready to jump on her and kill her with the tote, but Sarah and Pogue, her boyfriend, stopped her. "Oh, come on! It's not as if any of you like her." She complained, ready to throw a tantrum. "She's Aaron's slut, right, Reid?"

"Yeah. A hot slut at that." The blonde smirked. Kate threw him a pencil to his head glaring.

"If I kill her while she sleeps, no one is going to find out." The dark skinned girl stated.

"But then Aaron would probably find a way to blame Reid for it, and then they're going to fight, and Tyler is going to get in the middle to stop it, but one of them is going to shoot at him (they had a gun hide, of course), and then Caleb and Pogue are going to get involved, and they're all going to end up in jail. And you don´t want that." Sarah stated. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, but she didn´t paid attention, walking down the steps toward the door. When she reached the bottom, she turned around, surprised no one had followed her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm starting to think _you_." Kate answered, walking toward her with the boys.

"Don´t you think your story was a little… over the top?" Pogue wondered.

"Nope." Sarah smiled.

"Well, I don´t-…" Kate stopped, looking something at to her left with disgust on her face. The others followed her eyes, to find Leane and Aaron kissing. _Just_ kissing… Well, his hands were dangerously low on her backside and alarmingly close (or even _down_) the edge of her skirt, but still that wasn´t as worst as what Kate and Pogue had done.

"Katie, what-? Kate!" Sarah exclaimed, surprised when her friend dropped her backpack to the floor and stormed off toward the couple. Pogue, Caleb and Tyler looked at her completely bemused, while Reid grinned widely, picturing one of his many fantasies was about to happen. He knew both girls were in bad terms, and he had dreamt many time with the desire catfight between them. And know he was going to witnessed it.

"You slut!" Kate yelled, pushing Aaron away of Leane. The brunette girl looked at her a little surprised, but soon recover her composure and smirked.

"Why, hello, Katherine. How's life with Goldie and the rest of the Sons of Dorks?" She asked. The other girl didn´t waste time answering and shoved her with force toward the wall.

"You're a whore!" Kate said while Leane recovered her balance. "You knew! You knew and… still!"

"I'm not the only one, Katherine!" Leane stated glaring daggers at her.

"Yes, you are, Evangeline!"

They looked to each other for second and the next instant they were on each other's throats, hitting and scratching and throwing punches in any direction. It wasn´t the typical catfight between two bimbos, but a real wrestling show in where both girls knew how and where to punch. Reid would have love to have popcorn with him, and decided not to use to take some clothes off of them when he saw the warning glare of Caleb.

There it went his complete fantasy.

"Kate! Stop it!" Sarah screamed, taking everyone off their daze. Kate Tunney and Leane Stratford were known for never, ever, get in a physical fight. Much less, when it was completely out of the blue. It didn´t help that the Psychology class was right behind the men's locker rooms and that the class ended up right before P.E. of the boys, so the aisle was almost all testosterone enjoying the free show.

Caleb decided that, since Pogue seemed too caught up in the craziness of the situation and Reid was enjoying it as the best, he would have to intervene, just in case the provost decided to pay them a visit; that man seemed to have a complete hide cameras red all along Ipswich. Aaron thought the same too, and, for one time only, they looked at each other and both coordinated their moves. Aaron grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and held her up, while Caleb took Kate's by the shoulders and putting her away softly.

"Calm down, Kate." He said, grabbing her more closely since the girl kept fighting to get herself loose.

"You're a whore!" Leane yelled.

"And you're a mayor slut!" Kate yelled back.

"What's happening here?"

Everyone turned surprised at the sound of Provost Higgins' voice, and it worked almost magically to dissipate the crowd of horny teens. He looked at the student remained there with a piercing look; he wasn´t surprised. Garwin, Abbot, and Sims were always in some fight. Danvers and Parry, even with a file a lot cleaner than their friends, were regulars to his office. But the girls… that was a shock. Wenham, Tunney and Stratford.

"Nothing." Leane answered, fixing her hair and clothes. Higgins looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and she wondered why she seemed to be the only one unable to do so. She tried it there, but it didn´t work. "We were on a fight." She finally stated, shrugging.

"That I can see."

"I'm not questioning your powers of observation, Provost Higgins. I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking to girls _fighting_ what are they doing."

"Detention." The man stated simply. "And both of you, Miss Stratford, and you, Miss Tunney, are going to have a punishment for this. Mr. Garwin, Mr. Sims, and Mr. Parry, detention."

"Wait, why?!" Reid complained.

"You didn´t try to stop the fight, unlike Miss Wenham, Mr. Danvers and Mr. Abbot." And with that, Provost Higgins stormed off.

Leane glared at the dark skinned girl one last time before turning around and walking away with her boyfriends hand in hers.

* * *

_So, here's another chapter! What do you think now? I'm sure you all hate it -.- I don´t like it at all myself, but I figured it out that if I kept changing it, then I would never post it. So, here it goes._

_Tell me what do you think, and who do you want her to end with or being involved with. Here is the count untill now:_

_**CHASE:** 1_

_**REID:** 4_

_**POGUE:** 5_

_And now, answers!_

**BRITT:**_ Thanks for reading! I really like Chase, so I'm thinking on finding a way in the story especially for him ;)._

**QUEEN LEI:**_ Poor Kate HAHAAH. I actually like her, but I think she and Pogue... don´t really click. I like much more a pairing between him and SOMEBODY ELSE that I'm not going to name ;) Keep reading!_

_Thanks to all the person who review and alert me or favorited me!! Love you all. By the way, I have picture of EVERY single fashion piece of clothing that I mentioned in the story (except the uniforms -.-), even for the shoes she mentioned in class, so if anyone wants to see them, just tell me. I'm not sure if I have to add it to the profile because maybe it's too much, so...  
_

_Tramontana and Cookies & Cream ice cream for all the people who shows love!!_

_Love!_

_XOXO_

_Maggie._


	3. II

**CHAPTER 2** _That's what you get._

Evangeline Stratford was use to being scold. She was a mischievous girl in her house, and almost every week her father sat her in his studio to try and talk some sense inside of her little head. It didn´t work, an little Evangeline kept terrorizing the kitchen, painting her hands on the walls or scaring as many children as she was able to. So she felt somewhat at ease in the Provost's office, sitting right next to Katherine Tunney, and hearing the Provost Higgins deliberate about their unladylike behavior and rough manners.

It was the afternoon after classes had ended, and both girls looked every once in a while toward the window, regretting the fact that they should be kept there instead than being out with their friends.

And boyfriends, yes. Of course.

That too.

"I don´t understand." The man finally accepted. That was enough to catch the attention of Kate and Leane, but he kept silence after that. Both girls looked at each other despite their animosity, and the shorter one sighed.

"What you don´t understand?" And then she added. "Sir?"

"Your behavior, miss. You were friends a year or two ago. Then… you just started hating each other. Why was that?" None of the girls answered, and the man sighed. "It's an unacceptable misconduct. You can't start fighting in the hallways of my school, no matter how legitimate the reason for doing so is."

"I-…" Kate started, but he interrupted her.

"I'm not done. This behavior requires an exemplary punishment, but I have to consider that both of you have perfect grades and a perfect file of conduct. So this punishment is not going to be neither expulsion nor suspension. I'm going to give both of you a paper about Ipswich's history in the Inquisition, especially the history of the families involved. It's going to be half your grade of History and Literature, and it's has got to be done in group, together. I don´t want to hear neither that you divide the job, nor that you didn´t make the research together."

Evangeline bitted her lower lip; it was unfair, Katherine being Parry's girlfriend and all, but she judged it a very bad time to complained. So she just nodded, while Kate smirked.

"Thanks, Sir. I really appreciate this." Kate stated.

"I hope you do. Now, you are dismissed."

Kate and Leane got up the chairs and leave the office, trying hard not to even touch each other. Once they were out, Kate stopped and turned toward Leane with her eyes narrow.

"Tomorrow, in the library?"

"Sounds good to me. Seven thirty, after practice."

"All right. Don´t be late."

"Don´t forget your brain." Leane mumble smirking.

The brunette girl ignored Kate after that, and walked toward the pool area. She had missed her own swimming practice, but she could do it to the last part of her boyfriend's one if she run just a little.

Leane was a member of the feminine swimming team of Spenser Academy, but she really didn´t cared about being the best. She knew she had other things in which she was better without trying very hard and without compromising her silhouette, especially her chest, so she didn´t try harder than was required. But she liked the water, and she had figured it out that, if you were a member in the swimming team, you had not only the opportunity of getting your way with a lot of things and that when tournaments were near, you could skip classes almost as much as you wanted, but also you had the opportunity of admiring hot boys in Speedos. In fact, that was how she had met her actual boyfriend two years ago, Aaron Abbot.

They hadn´t started dating until a couple of months ago, but they had been friends since then, and it was a silent agreement between both of them that she was going to be present in at least one training per week. And she loved to be present. Even when, after an illness, Aaron couldn´t make it.

"Two more!" Coach King was yelling when she reached the balcony with the stands for tournaments. Leane leaned over the banister, watching the four men in the water swam from one side of the pool to the opposite one. She recognized the one right behind her as Aaron, and the one next to him, as Tyler Sims; she didn´t care about the other two, and neither did they, because it was clear that the race was only between Abbot and Sims.

"Come on, Tyler!" Someone exclaimed from the opposite side of the pool, in front of her, and when she looked up, she found the rest of the Sons of Dork looking at the boys in the water.

_Someone should make Mr. Speedo a huge monument. Or give him a really serious thank you…__ Maybe it was even a Miss Speed; that would explain a lot, actually._

Her eyes roamed over their bodies trying to look casual. It wasn't her fault they were incredibly hot, with so perfect, toned bodies. They were doing it on purpose, she decided. Yeah, they were, only to annoyed Aaron. That seemed logical enough.

But Leane had to stopped, and when she decided it was enough and looked up of Garwin's abs, he winked cheekily at her. Evangeline almost fell to the floor for the surprise.

"Fuck…" She whispered, looking away from them and fixing her eyes on the back of Aaron.

"Change! Garwin, Parry, Brodley and Johnston, in the water!" Coach ordered as the four men in the pool got out easily. Leane felt something in the pit of her stomach when they did it, something she was really familiar with. _Lust_. Aaron was right, more right than she was ready to admit to him. Those Speedo surely turned her on.

Garwin stopped his way to the pool to say something to Aaron when he passed next him, something bad enough to earn a glare from the brunette. The blonde smirked and made a move with his head toward her, and Aaron looked that way, narrowing his eyes. Leane was sure Garwin was challenging him.

_Men…_

She looked around the balcony. It was almost empty, and she felt thankful for that. Coach King had moved earth and sky to get the fan girls out of the place while practice was going on after a big encounter he had to inwardly presence between one of the members of the team and one of the many fangirls. So now you were only able to be around if you were a member of the team. So the only other person sitting in the stands with an Apple computer on her legs was Jezebel Waitling, captain of the girls swimming team, taking notes of every single piece on information it could be useful for them.

"Hi, Jez." Leane exclaimed, smiling at the redhead girl and sitting next to her, putting her legs on the banister. Jezebel looked up from the computer, and smiled at her.

"Oh, hello, Leane. How's going?"

"Pretty fine, if you don´t take in account my fighty with Tunney this morning and the stupid punishment Higgins choose for us. I'm sure you heard something…"

Jezebel always _heard something_ about everything. She loved data, and she was always informed.

"Yes. Him again?"

Leane nodded slowly.

"I guess so. She freaked out…"

Jezebel nodded. They watched the boys down swimming on the pool in silence for another moment, until the redhead spoke again.

"You two should end this. It's stupid."

Evangeline didn´t answered, and instead of that, smiled at her boyfriend and turned toward the computer. "Did you find something new?"

Jezebel sighed, but didn´t pushed the matter any further. "Yes, in fact. Garwin was moving his arms too much and Parry slowed down a little."

"I had never thought _that_ was possible." Leane joked and both laughed.

"Abbot and Sims were good, really good. They're getting better. I'm sure Will would have a particular reason to that."

"Jez! Stop encouraging him in those stupid things of him."

"What? He's just stating a constant. You seem to be the only constant with both boys, so it's only a logic thing to think that you're actually involved in their improvement."

"I'm not the only constant! I'm not even a constant! I name you some constants: sun, air, Chemistry classes, money, jeans, and the fact that they both spend last week training their asses off."

"And how would you know?"

"Because they were swimming every time we started out practices alternatively."

"Oh, yes. Well, I was just stating what Will was going to say, not that I think that."

"I'm sure."

"What is your punishment, then?" Jezebel asked smiling widely.

"Some stupid thing about the Ipswich's families of the Inquisition, which means, of course, Parrys, Danvers, Garwins, and Sims. Between many others. With Katherine, together. Nothing of split it or divide it. Higgins hates me."

"That's for sure. He hates you since you told him he shouldn´t wear red ties with white shirts unless he was Hitman, or something like that."

Leane smiled remembering. "Oh, yes. I remembered that. What a sweet memory."

"I bet it is. His face turned three different shades of red, it was… fantastic."

Leane nodded happily.

"All, stretch!" Coach yelled from behind, and both girls leaned slightly over the banister. Hot boys in tiny Speedos stretching was a sight to behold, and they were ready to do it.

"Oh, god…" Jezebel sighed, looking over the men on the sides of the pool. "Surely Parry has the better abs, but your Aaron has by far the best butt."

Leane giggled. "I know. Come on, let's go down so you can ogle more comfortably."

"More?"

Both girls laughed, and kept staring the last fifteen minutes of stretching. When they were done, the boys went straight to the locker rooms while Evangeline and Jezebel walked down the balcony and toward the pool. They stood there talking and making fun of everyone for a couple of minutes, until Coach King walked out of the lockers and toward them. Jezebel didn´t wait long and showed him her computer with all the improvements the boys had done or the ones they needed.

"Babe."

Evangeline turned around to find Aaron smiling at her with jeans and a white shirt that was starting to clutched to his torso because of the drops dripping from his wet hair. She licked her lips slowly before smiling back at him.

"Aaron." Leane said, putting her arms on his shoulders as his hands made its way toward her waist to pushed her closer to him. "You were great. Jez was telling me that you improved since the last time she saw you."

"Oh, really? It's that true, Jezzie?" Aaron wondered laughing.

Jezebel looked up from her computer and nodded. "Yeah. Your arms got sharper and precise. Good job."

The boy smirked, trying to keep the pride out of his face as much as possible.

It didn´t work, though.

Kate crossed her arms over her chest once she had reached her bedroom, and sat on her bed. "This sucks." She announced to her roommate as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sara Wenham took her eyes out of her computer and looked at her friend. "What sucks? The room? We clean the smelly things of the weekend yesterday…" She trailed off.

Kate snorted. "Not that, Sarah! The punishment! Do you know what Higgins wants us to do?" She didn´t wait for Sarah to replied and answered it. "A paper. A stupid paper about the stupid Inquisition and the stupid families involved."

The blonde thought about it for a second or two, and then smiled knowingly. "Well, then. That only means one thing."

"That I have to kill Evangeline with my own hands since Tyler seems to like her so he's going to talk the boys against it?"

"No, Kate. Not that! It means that _you_ have _someone_ that have _something_ with the whole story about that time."

Kate looked at her dumbfounded. "What…?"

"The boys, you dork! Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and Reid just happen to be the Sons of Ipswich! You told me about it the first time we went to The Dells, remember?"

"Oh… Oh! They are the families Evangeline and I have to investigate about! Oh, Sarah, you're a genius!!" Kate exclaimed, jumping out of her bed and toward Sarah, hugging her.

"Yes, I know that already, dearest Katie." The blonde laughed.

"The only problem is that we have to do it together, nothing of splinting or dividing it or Higgins would kill and rape us."

"Kate! That's a disgusting mental picture."

"Uhh… Kinky Sarah! You're picturing it? I knew you were naughty! Maybe you're thinking about acting that with Cale?"

"Kate!" Sarah complained blushing, but Kate only laughed.

"I'll ask Pogue to tell me as much as he can about it. That doesn´t count as dividing, right?"

"Not for me. But you know Provost Higgings. If he was aiming for you two to work together with all, then…"

"Party-pooper!" Kate exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am noooot."

"Am-…… Sarah!"

The blonde had being moving slowly toward the end of her chair, letting Kate sink lower in there without really noticing. Right there, Sarah had jumped out of the chair, making Kate fall to the floor.

"Oops?" The blonde laughed, helping Kate up of the floor.

"Witch. Blonde Witch. You're… the Wicked Witch of the North!"

"Wasn´t the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"Yeah, but I never liked Glinda."

"You should read Wicked, then."

"Pfft, will do."

"So ironic…"

"And so perfect."

"And modest!"

"Oh, Sarah, baby, I'm so glad you noticed that!" Kate joked, pushing Sarah to the floor, both girls laughing out loud. The blonde sat on the floor grabbing her sides, laughing, without even trying to get up; because she knew she couldn't, not when she was laughing so hard.

* * *

_Here I am with a new chapter! Yeay me! I'm starting to think that maybe Aaron should just keep the girl, he seems so cute... But, since this is (almost) a democracy, I'm doing the poll still heheeheheh. Here it goes:_

__

_**CHASE:** 1_

**AARON: **1 (no, it's not my own vote -.-)

_**REID:** 7_

_**POGUE:** 8_

So tell me what do you think. I swear all of this has a reason to be. Next chapter is mostly all about Pogue, and it's already done, so... you know what writers' fuel is, right? Reviews!! So, review me to shorten the time ;)

And since I'm feeling quite generous, I'm proposing this: if you have something, anything, that you want to happen, a scene in particular or a special line you want some character to say, just send it to me and I promise to you I'll put in the next chapter (or in the next two or three chapters, at least, since in this case next chapter is already done -.-). This doesn´t give you the last little push to review me?? Huh, it doesn´t?? XDD

Well, anyway. Love you all!

**XOXO**

Maggie.


	4. III

**CHAPTER 3:**_ Love is such a weird thing_

"I'm in love…"

It was a warm afternoon of a Wednesday on the Vanni's Repair Shop. It wasn't much crowed, not only because it was actually mid week, but also because it was a place not much known. However, a young brunette girl dressed in jean shorts and an orange tank top was able to catch the attention of almost all the men around the place. Giovanni Zito, the owner of the Repair Shop, smiled at her.

"How many times did I heard you say that, eh, Evie? You're supposed to be in love with your boyfriend." He joked, but the girl had her eyes fixed somewhere in front of her and didn´t catch the irony.

"Boyfriend? I'm not talking about a boyfriend. I'm talking about _**that**_. About a… huge piece of heavens and perfection" With shiny eyes she pointed toward an enormous motorcycle being fix by two young men. Giovanni followed her gaze and smirk.

"Oh, that. I understand now. It's pretty amazing, isn't it? A Ducati 749 in process of being completely perfect again…"

"It's a wonderful job. You get the finest workers, Van." She smiled, tapping her chin with a long finger. The men fixing the motorcycle smiled to themselves while they pretend to be concentrate in the Ducati and not in her legs.

"Did you ever doubt it, girl?"

"Never! But I'm surprised someone else trust you like me." Evangeline said innocently, blowing a brown lock out of her eyes.

She had being trying to avoid any school-relate matter for the rest of Monday and the morning of Tuesday that didn´t actually involved going to class, with the objective of getting herself mentally prepared for her Wednesday with the Wicked Witch of the North. When classes had ended, she grabbed her beloved car, a Bentley Azure reddish, and drove toward Vanni's Repair Shop to try and keep her mind clean. It did work in some level.

"Hey! Now, girlie, if you keep like that, I'm going to need to talk with your dad." Giovanni smirked when he saw her eyes narrowed.

"Mean man. I came here to say hi and that's how you treat me? There's no respect!" She pouted.

"Oh, come on, Evangeline. You're distracting my men a lot without pouting, there's no need to add that. We want the bike ready as fast as possible."

"Ok. But only because it is you." She smiled, kissing his cheek. Giovanni Zito was her father substitute in United States, and he knew her since birth. Her father, the famous Connor Kasey Stratford, was a Formula One Racer, the best of his time, and Giovanni was his personal mechanic. Both were mayor motorcycle lovers, despite the fact that their jobs were about cars. When Connor decided to quit racing, Giovanni went to America to start his own Repair Shop oriented to motorcycles, and when Evangeline was accept in Spenser Academy, he was the one in charge of taking care of her.

"Do you want to take a look closer, Evie? I know you love the process as much as me. You're too curious."

Evangeline nodded with enthusiasm and ran toward the bike. "Kevin, Alex, you know Evie, here."

"Yeah. Hello." Said the tallest of both, grinning at her, as the other gave her a bow with his head.

"Hi, boys." She smiled back. Evangeline observed the motorcycle with critical eye, taking on every single part of it. Most of it was almost destroyed, smashed, and she wondered who had being the reckless driver to ruin such a wonderful specimen of perfection. "Wow… It's pretty smashed, huh? What happened, it was thrown out of a helicopter?"

"Something like that. It was in a crash; it crash with the pavement." Alex complained, getting a lock of dark hair out of his face with the back of his hand. "And now we have to fix the mess. We have being working in this for almost two months already."

"When you were enjoying yourself in Ireland." Kevin added, winking at her.

"So I missed the start of this?! I missed the completely destroyed bike becoming this again?!" Evangeline asked pouting. Giovanni put a hand over her head laughing.

"See? Too weird and curious. Poor of the guy that's with you…"

"Aaron is pretty great, thank you very much." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Kevin looked up from the bike when she said that and winked at her. "So, did the moron survive?"

"Evie, what if I told you he didn´t? Would you still call him a moron?" Giovanni wondered.

"First of all, yes, I will. Second, if he was, indeed, death, then there would be no point in you fixing it without changing the ridiculous color. And third, if he died and you were to keep it, then you would fix it yourself."

Giovanni grinned. "Too sharp and shrewd, I'm telling you."

"But why would you call him a moron?" Kevin wanted to know, looking her up and down surreptitiously.

"Because he ruined a perfect piece of perfection. A Ducati 749 it's a little piece of heaven and this moron just… crash it! Beside, why-…?"

Someone cleared their throat behind her, making her stop in mid sentence and glared to the boys in front of her, who were trying hard not to burst out laughing out loud. _Geez, one would think they care enough to stop me from making ridiculous… But nooo, men all the way. _Evangeline turned around slowly, ready to apologized to a Godzilla-size leather clad man about to kill her. Instead of that, a smirking boy (taller and hot, mind you) waved mockingly at her.

Somehow, that sight was even more dangerous.

"I'm the moron." The boy smirked, looking down to her chest for the slightest second, without her noticing it.

Evangeline recomposed herself quick of all the things that had went for her mind when he spoke to her, and snapped. "You deserved a whole week in the hospital for what you did to her."

"I know. Don´t worry, I'm sure I'm hurting more than her. How's my baby doing?" He asked Giovanni. He had recognized the girl the minute her butt appeared in his line of vision as Aaron's girlfriend, the girl Kate seemed to hate in cold silence (at least until that Monday morning) and the girl that didn´t look like an apple with a stupid green dress.

_Who care for a fucking dress, anyway? Surely she would look hot without i-… _

_Bad thoughts, Pogue. Baaad thoughts._

"In recovery. I think two more weeks, and it would be ready to fight again."

"It should be illegal, letting him drive Desiree again." Evangeline mumbled, turning toward Alex, who grinned at her and nodded so only she would see him. The girl grinned at him.

"Desiree?" The owner of the bike asked confused.

"Don´t mind her, Evie has a thing for names. She names everything." Giovanni explained.

"_Everything_?" Kevin whispered to her, brushing her hips with his hand while he leaned over the motorcycle to grabbed a screwdriver. She just hit him on the arm playfully, but nodded.

"_Even my underwear…_" She whispered back.

"You're Evangeline, right?"

Leane looked up from the bike toward the green eyes of Mr. Moron and nodded. "Call me that again, and you're going to wish I was as keen to you as the asphalt was to Desiree."

"Then how should I call you?" He wondered, not intimidate at all.

"You shouldn´t call me at all, because Katherine is a bitch that wants to kill me and is only looking for a real reason to do so, so she wouldn´t go to jail when she does it. Claiming passionate motives is a pretty great alibi and she probably could get along with killing me." She stated. "You should tighten that even more." She commanded to Kevin without even looking toward the bike. The boy did as he was told, knowing that, probably, she was right. She was always right; Evangeline had grown up in the middle of a Repair shop and she knew that kind of things.

"Evie, don´t be a bitch to the boy." Giovanni scolded her, and then added toward him. "Do you know each other?"

"He's the boyfriend of the girl that hit me on Monday, Van." Evangeline answered, walking back next to the man, and brushing Kevin's arm when she passed next to him.

"Guilty as charge."

"Well, tell your girl to keep her hands away of Evie." Alex ordered menacingly.

"Boys, calm down. Pogue here just came to check on his bike." Giovanni interrupted putting a hand over the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure of _that_." Alex muttered, but no one heard him.

"And now that I'm here, I would like to apologize for Kate's behavior… I don´t know why she went… Wicked Witch of the West on you."

Evangeline looked at him in silence for a couple of minutes and then sighed. "I guess you don´t have the fault…" She trailed off and shrugged. "I'm Leane."

"Pogue." He smiled, extending his hand to her and waiting for her to shake it. When she did, he felt her tensed a little, and he wondered if that was even possible or just a Doppelgänger-y reaction of his own. "So you like motorcycles?"

"That's an understatement. She _loves_ them." Giovanni said laughing, while he pushed both of them slowly toward the outside of the shop. The man sent a look toward the men working on the motorcycle, and the both of them looked at him as innocently as possible.

"Well, don´t blame me. It's your fault and my father's fault." The girl stated, and then turned to Pogue. "Van gave me a screwdriver to help him fixing bikes when I was three."

"Oh, really? I'm sure that was a really cute sight."

"It was. Little Evie ran around the garage with her screwdriver making faces at everyone." Giovanni sighed remembering.

"My dad had the brilliant idea that, since he didn´t have a boy, he could teach his daughter all he knew. Not that my mom like it very much, but since it was Formula One and I was always surrounded by motors…"

"Formula One? Your father is a racer?" Pogue asked surprised, and she shrugged.

"_**Was**_ a racer. His name is Connor Stratford."

"Your father is Kasey Stratford?!"

"Yeah. You know him?"

The boy didn´t answered to her, and instead he turned toward the man. "Giovanni, you heard me speak about him without telling me you knew him?"

"Yes. It was so fun I just couldn´t help myself." The man answered sheepishly.

"I'm your father's number one fan. He was amazing in the courses." Pogue stated.

Giovanni smirked looking at both. "Why don´t you distract him for an hour or so, Evie, while I check the bike myself so I can tell you how much time would really be need?"

"Oh…" She glared at Giovanni, looking for a perfect excuse to drop it. But she didn´t found any, so she nodded reluctantly. "Ok. Do you think it's safe?" She asked Pogue without really caring, and he smiled, nodding.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Kate's why not."

"You're just helping me not to get lost in here. Nothing else." Pogue explained.

Evangeline nodded, shrugging. She really didn´t care, beside, she wasn't doing anything wrong. And if Katherine Tunney wanted to fight with her again, she was ready. She and her tons of Elizabeth Arden's foundation.

_Let's make Arden a monument, please._

The girl walked toward the other end of the garage, followed closely by Pogue, speaking about cars and bikes. She figured out that, since Giovanni seemed so keen and eager to have them both together and alone, she could at least make the best of it. And it was so hard to find a boy to talk about bikes without him trying to get into her pants, that she was glad he actually had a girlfriend. She opened the door and made her way between boxes and piles of things until she stopped next to a huge silhouette covered with white plastic.

"Since you seem to be a lover of bikes as myself, I'm going to show you my most prize possession. It's what I do when I'm here not annoying the boys, anyway, so it's no something that important." Evangeline grinned.

The girl took an end of the plastic covering the –now Pogue was sure of- motorcycle, and moved it with a simple arm wave out of the vehicle. Pogue stood there staring at the black bike with wide eyes as she smirked, proud of herself.

"Is this a…?" He started, but couldn´t find the words.

"A Tiger T110, yes. It's actually from the same year as James Dean's." Evangeline smiled, putting a hand over the motorcycle.

"1957? This is history!" Pogue exclaimed surprised.

"Well… I'm his fan and my dad has connections. It has some mayor jobs in it, but the engine is pretty much the same. Only faster." She shrugged. "Wanna ride?" _me?_ Evangeline almost burst out laughing when she thought that, but bit her tongue not to. Instead, she motioned to Pogue to take the motorcycle out while she searched for the crash helmets.

"Girl, this is something unique…" Pogue sighed once he was outside, bitting his lower lip with desire, unable to take his eyes away from the T110.

_Does he even know how sexy he looks when he does that?_

"Let me introduce you to Magenta. Magenta, this is Pogue." She laughed, throwing a helmet to him while she put one over her head. "Now, it's may be not as fast as your Ducati, but the feeling is-… amazing." Evangeline blushed a little, but he didn´t even noticed it and she was thankful for that. It wasn´t like her at all, blushing. But she was never like herself when he was involved. She decided for the adjective she liked but waited until she was sit on the back of the motorcycle to say to him in a low whisper. "Pretty orgasmic."

That caught his attention, and he turned to look at her. When he saw her sitting there, and not in front of the handle, Pogue forgot what she had just said. "Aren't _you_ going to ride it?"

Evangeline smirked, giving him a once over before shaking her head no. "As much as I would love to, I think you're pretty awe by Maggie right now. So, out of the goodness of my heart, I'll let you ride it first. But I'll ride it back."

"Great!" He exclaimed, jumping on the bike in front of her. "Hold on tight, let's see how Magenta works." Pogue said, winking at her, before closing the helmet and starting the bike with one swift movement.

* * *

_I'm SO SO sorry. I wanted to updated this about a month ago, but fanfiction didn´t let me, and after that, I completly forgot I hadn´t. Th next chapter is done, so I'll post it tomorrow just for the long wait._

_**CHASE:** 2 _

**AARON: **_1 _

_**REID:** 11_

_**POGUE:** 9_

_Thanks to all of you who read and favorite me o alert me. I love you all!!_


	5. IV

**CHAPTER 4: **_Jealousy can take the best of me_

"Leane, what the hell was that?"

_Here we go again…_

The brunette girl sighed, letting her head rest in her hand, looking at the boy in front of her with tiredness. She was use to this, but that didn't mean she like it more for that. Her boyfriend frowned at her, knowing she wasn't listening at all. He bitted his lower lips for a second or two (during which she couldn't take her eyes out of his mouth), and then relax his tense jaw.

"Ok. I'm cool now." He announced her, shaking a dark lock out of his face with his head. Evangeline smiled and leaned toward him.

"Van told me to keep him away of the garage while he checked the bike. I didn't do anything special, I just show him Magenta. You know that's what I always do there, and if I was flirting, I would have changed that for something more special. Like I did with _you_."

"Yes, of course I know that. But I just can't stand it." Aaron stated, looking like a little kid who his favorite toy had just being steal.

Leane smiled, and stood a little over the table, leaning toward him to kiss him lightly on the lips. "If I want to cheat on you, I would just knock this off." She laughed, kissing him again. "If I'll want something more, I would ask for a ménage-a-trois." She smirked.

Aaron smirked, and grabbed her by the neck, pushing her more to him and deepening the kiss with passion and lust. He could feel her smiled against his lips, and the want and need to be in his own room right then was growing fast.

"Disgusting."

Leane opened her eyes a little, but she didn't stop the kiss. Aaron completely ignored the voice and its source, already knowing who it was.

"How can you accept him? You're way too hot for Faggot." Reid Garwin smirked, leaning over their table.

"What do you want?" snapped the brunette girl, sitting again and glaring at the blonde.

"To preserve the eyes of everyone here." He answered, checking her out shamelessly.

Aaron stood up angry, with his fist clinched with fury, but Leane was faster and stood between them in an instant. "If you don´t like the sight, then go. No one is even addressing you." She stated, putting a hand on Aaron's arm.

"_Un_dressing me?" He wondered as innocently as possible, and Evangeline rolled her eyes. "But I do like the sight." Reid said devilishly, staring right to her cleavage. "Some parts of it."

"Mmhmm…" Leane stopped, pretending to think, and then turned around, putted her hands on Aaron's shoulder, pushed him down a little and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was a kiss meant only to annoy Reid, but it was an amazing kiss none the less. She loved the way Aaron's lips moved over hers, not treating like a porcelain doll about to break, but kissing her with force and intensity. It turned her on those men who were dominant and strong, so when she gain power over them, the success was more satisfactory.

When they broke apart for need of air, she turned toward Reid and looked at him pretending to be surprised. "Oh! You're still here, Reece? I thought you were going to leave to preserve your eyes." She shrugged, sliding her fingers sensually over Aaron's chest until she reached the edge of his jeans. "Maybe this will help you, Reece?"

The brunette boy let her play, smirking all the time; he knew about her deranged and twisted mind and he loved to see it in action in somebody else. Especially when that somebody else was Reid Garwin. That would show him to keep away of _**his**_ girl.

"Come on, _Evie_. You don´t need to. Why don´t you abandon him and both of us have a rendezvous on the back?" Reid asked, the smirk never leaving his face. He could ignore the fact she had forgot her name because he knew it was just acting. Come on! He was **Reid Garwin**, for fuck's sake. Evangeline Stratford would be moaning his name because she knew it. She had called him Reid earlier that day, right? It was a bust at his ego, but actually a blow. No a job as he would want it, but nonetheless a blow to his ego. That meant her subconscious thought his name was a dangerous thing to say out loud in front of her boyfriend.

That was proof enough to know that she liked him.

At least a little.

Leane's eyes gleamed when she heard him. "You know, Reece? Thanks, you give me the best idea. Really." She smiled sweetly and grabbed her purse of the table. "Why don´t _we_ go to the back, Aaron? Shouldn´t we both be thanking Reece for his lovely and completely unselfish idea?"

Aaron smirked, letting the girl dragged him toward the back. He turned toward Reid and smirked. "Yeah. Thanks, _Reece_." He said before closing the back door behind him.

Reid stared completely surprised as the couple walked off. He wasn´t use to being ignore in such a… complete fashion.

The name issue he could deal with.

The fact she was dating Faggot? Yeah, that too.

But being ignore?

What the hell?

No one had ignored him before.

And he didn't like it. At all.

But it **did** tickle his fancy the way she walked away as if he was just a part of the furniture. It was new and… sexy.

_Besides, it would surely piss Aaron off._

He smirked, turned around and walked toward the table that the Sons usually occupied. He needed to talk to Kate.

"Reid, what are you doing not in the pool tables at this time of the night?" Pogue wondered when he saw his friend neared. The blonde shrugged smirking and sat next to Kate.

"Didn't feel like it."

"That's new. Are you feeling well?" Kate joked.

"Actually, yes. Pretty good."

Tyler, who was sitting next to Pogue, swallowed the onion rings he was eating so he could talk. "You're plotting revenge." He stated, causing Reid's smirk to grow wider.

"Why, yes I am."

"Reid…" Caleb started, but his girlfriend stopped him putting a hand on his knees.

"Against Abbot, right?" Sarah wondered.

"Well… yes. But since it involves his girl too, I'm sure Kate here would be delight to participate."

The girl in question nodded eagerly. "If we're going to make her suffer, I'm all for it."

"You two are seriously too Criminal Minds." Sarah sighed. She knew that if those two got involved in revenge, especially when it involved Aaron Abbot and Evangeline Stratford, no one could take them out of it. So she turned around to her boyfriend, asked him for a quarter and dragged him toward the dance floor. Better to be away than dragged in, right? Wasn't´that how the said went?

"Kate, you already put yourself in a lot of troubles with Le- Evangeline. Why don't you just forget about her?" Pogue stated, realizing his mistake fast enough to correct it. He thought no one had noticed it, but Tyler did. And he was going to interrogate him about it later, when his girlfriend wasn´t so close.

Genre conscience and all.

"No." Kate stated simply.

"Oh, Kate, ignored Pogue. He's a boring man." Reid said mockingly. "He doesn´t understand the utter loathing. He's too simple."

"And that comes for the simplest man on earth. Your brain can only process sex, butts, chests, cars and pool. _That's_ a simple mind." Pogue answered smirking.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Reid mocked, but then ignored him and turned to Kate. "So, how up are you to revenge? And I mean it in the best Cold War, Huns invasions, way."

The dark haired girl smiled wickedly. "It seems good. What do you have in mind?"

As they leaned toward each other in a conspiracy way, the rest of the table decided to ignore them. If apart they were very malicious and cruel plotters, together, that could be magnify to sidereal levels. So, to preserve their sanity, Sarah, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue walked away of them, leaving them to talk about the downfall of Evangeline Stratford and Aaron Abbot.

* * *

_Here we go, a new chapter. Aren´t you proud of me????_

__

_**CHASE:** 2 _

**AARON: **_1 _

_**REID:** 12_

_**POGUE:** 10_

It seems like Reid is winning... Hum... We'll see how it turns out, right?

Love!!!

XOXO


	6. V

**CHAPTER 5: **_Damn school and all that stuff_

Leane was sitting in the library, seriously contemplating the possibilities she had to get away with killing the girl next to her.

Of course, they weren't much, so she chose to stay out of it.

Kate kept glaring at the girl every time she looked up of her book. This wasn´t working. They couldn't so much as talk to each other. It was impossible and stupid to think they were about to do the job without fighting.

In front of them, Tyler sighed, but he wasn´t the one who complained.

"Look, girls. I'm all for helping you both. But if you're going to stay mute the whole time, then I'm going to get the hell away." Reid stated, balancing on the back legs of his chair. He watched over Evangeline as the girl bit her pen, playing with her hair as she balanced like him with her gorgeous legs cross on the chair. She was really hot, and so sexy she didn´t even have to try. She was naturally sexy. A sexual animal. And probably a sex animal too, though he wouldn´t be trying that. _Yet_.

"Fine." Kate accepted, surprising Evangeline so much she almost fell off the chair. Luckily for her (and for him), Reid stopped her with his own foot, letting his leg between hers when she attempted to gain balance. No one noticed this, and Leane smirked at him as she sat properly, not moving his foot.

"Fine." Leane accepted too. "We need to get this over with fast, so we could just cool it for a while. I guess."

"I guess that too."

"Dandy." The brunette girl smiled softly. In front of them, Caleb and Tyler sighed with relief. Pogue was nowhere to be seen.

"So, what do you want to know?" Caleb asked with solicitudes.

Three hours, some disagreement, a little fight, a lot of information, a history revival and a few glares later, each of them went their separate ways with the feeling that, _finally_, something could be starting to work out between Leane and Kate.

Of course that same thought was broken up during their night out at Nicky's. Both girls stood next to the bar, and both were glaring to each other. Evangeline flipped her hair behind her back as she grabbed the fries Nicky had put in front of her. The man was watching the girls closely, in case he need to break a fight yet again.

"Stay away from him." Kate stated, glaring and tempted to just punch the girl in the face.

"From him? Why? Are you scared he would prefer to be with me?" Evangeline smirked, acting cool about it.

"Shit he would. I just don´t like you. Don't you have your own boyfriend to annoy?"

"Look, Tunney. Is not as if I wouldn´t actually _love_ to break the little face you've got left, but tonight I just want to be away from you, ok? So fuck off."

As Leane was about to do as she had said, Kate blocked her away. "I know you were with him yesterday!"

The brunette girl stopped at that, looking surprised. But she quickly recovered herself. "So what? Vanni asked me to entertain him. Big deal! Maybe if you were a _good girlfriend_ and be with him with the things he like I wouldn´t even be needed to do _**your**_ job!"

Reid was a pervert, he wouldn´t be as hypocrite to denied it. He would have loved and enjoyed both hot girls fighting. But as much of a pervert he was, he had also some morals. So he knew it wasn´t right to let them get dirty in front of Nicky's. Maybe if chocolate sauce was involved he could re think it.

"Girls, girls." He announced, stepping between them and passing his arms around both of her shoulders. "There's no need to fight for me."

Reid smirked when both girls glared at him. "Well, at least there's something you two agreed with."

"Look, Tunney." Leane started, ignoring Reid and trying to get rid of her hold. "Just tell Parry to stay away of Vanny's shop so I wouldn't have an opportunity to see him." She said slowly, but malice. She knew Pogue enough to know that that kind of request would be a huge fight-starter. Reid picked up on that too, but, nevertheless, did nothing to make it noticed.

"Don´t doubt I will!" Kate stated angrily, hitting Reid in the stomach to get his arm away. Pogue had come inside Nicky's that moment, and she walked away toward him, making a specially dedicated show for the slut behind her.

Evangeline looked as her ex friend kissed the man with all her might, too caught up on it to even shake Reid off. She made a great effort to ignore the pain it caused her, but it wasn´t enough. The blonde noticed. And even when Reid had decided to add to Kate's plot, the fact that Aaron's girl was suffering over that kind of think made him feel… _weird_. Almost as the way Pogue had said to felt when Chase arrived.

It was weird, to say the very least.

But as he was about to act on the delusional impulse of being a good guy once in his life, Aaron Abbot appeared in his line of vision, ready to murder.

"Let her go!" The brunette demanded angrily, with his hands clutched on tight fists.

"And why if I don´t? She seems comfortable." The blonde joked, hugging the girl closer.

Aaron moved a step toward them, succeeding in blocking Leane's sight and tacking her out of her trance. Leane smiled to her boyfriend, ignoring Reid's hand at all. "Hi, Aaron. I thought you were going to be late." She smiled, walking away of Reid and hugging her boyfriend. Aaron was confused, and would have enjoy a discussion, but the girl buried her head in his chest and sighted so deeply and softly, that it made him worried. If Reid Garwin had done something to hurt her…

"Can we go, please?" Leane asked, feeling really down and weak. She was not used to show how she truly felt; she had to learn how to hide it by force. But the little alcohol she had drunk that day and the fact that she was getting tired of having to put a façade all the time was starting to get to her.

Aaron was worrier than before. "Of course, babe. Come on." He said, hugging her. Leane found some strength in her, and smiled her normal smile.

"I'm just really tired because I had to put up with Tunney and the Sons of Ipsbitch the whole day." She sighed. Her boyfriend didn´t make her wait as he led her outside, toward his car.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." Leane smiled as he opened the door for her and helped her sat. He leaned toward her.

"Are you sure?"

"100 percent." She nodded, kissing him softly on the lips.

The kissed turned passionate and hungry as she opened her mouth to let his tongue rolled in, their hands all over each other's body. Aaron bit her lower lip as he pushed her softly inside the car, getting in himself, on top of Leane. The girl moaned, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist to take his shirt off.

"Lynn…" Aaron sighed when the girl started kissing his toned chest sickingly slowly. It was driven him mad. He wondered if that was how she felt when he did the same ministration to her, and, if it was, he felt proud of himself.

She smirked, moving under him to force him take her anterior place, and then put her legs on each side of him.

However, they couldn´t get anymore action because someone knocked on the window, scaring both almost to death.

"_Fuck_." They muttered at the same time.

Outside the car, Jezebel was staring with a smirk on her lips, leaning toward the window. "Come on, boys. You know I don´t like to interrupt, but I need my friend now."

Leane sighed, putting her shirt back on. "Sorry, A. Maybe later." She smiled, kissing her boyfriend on the lips and getting out of the car. Aaron glared at Jezebel, thinking on a cold, cold shower.

"Sorry, hon. I really need my friend."

"Yeah, yeah. I just remembered why it wasn´t a good idea to try and fuck my girl in a parking lot. _You_. Just make sure she goes safe to the dorms." Aaron sighed, getting out of the car to jump on the other side. Jezebel smirked, and waved at the boy, pushing her friend away. She waited until they were at a safe distance from everything, and then stopped.

"Reid and Katherine are plotting against you." Jezebel announced.

Leane stopped on her tracks. "So… that's why she was annoying…" She sighed.

"Aren´t you a little scared?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Not at all. She doesn´t have a thing to be angry about. You know it. I didn´t started it."

Jezebel was loyal, but it seemed too much this fight between the two girls she remembered to be friends. "But… you were the one who took it all the way down."

"…Yes." Leane accepted. "I know that."

"Then…" Jezebel stopped, sighing. "Forget it. What are you going to do to get this over with?"

Evangeline smirked widely. "I? Don´t you mean _we_?"

"What?! No! Evie, you can´t force me into this."

"Come on! I only need a little help to keep Aaron away of this for a while." Leane started, making puppy eyes. "Please?"

The redheaded sighed, already knowing she was going to succumbed. "What are you going to do?"

"Mess with Katie, of course." Leane smirked. "She very possessive, right? If I want, I can have Pogue spending time with me. Besides, I have a hunch he's going to be really restless on Vanny's shop tomorrow." Leaned continued with a wide malicious smile.

"Fine, I take care of Aaron tomorrow. But you owe me. Big time."

"I know!" Leane explained, hugging her friend.

Both girls went back toward the parking lot, and climbed in on the brunette's Aston Martin. Leane started the car, and they drove off toward the dorm rooms.

* * *

Reid was getting bored with French History. He wondered why the hell he had chose that elective, before remembering it was actually Tyler's fault (as usual). Tyler had said something about French girls and stuff, and he, having a first hand experience about the French girls easiness, immediately opted for the same class. For what? To get an awful old teacher speaking about Napoleon and Josephine as if they were America's Sweethearts.

Want to know the worst? Tyler had dropped off only two weeks before he started. And he couldn´t do the same because of his fucking pride and the knowing smirk Pogue had dedicated him. It was admitting defeat. And god knew he would never admit defeat. Not when Pogue surely was said something along the lines of _I bloody told you so_, or _I just knew it! You're a lazy ass_. Nope, not at all.

But… as they say, every bad thing had its good thing.

He had Evangeline Stratford sitting next to him on that class, and it was too easy to find ways to harass her.

Reid smirked slowly as he let his hand slide slowly off of the table, toward her legs. Leane, of course, snapped him away by pinching his hand with her pencil.

"_Keep it to yourself._" She muttered.

He didn´t do it, and the next second, she found a note on her lap.

_**This's boring. Want to get the hell out of class?**_

Leane didn´t answered quickly, pondering her options. Staying in class bored, or getting away with Blondie and starting her plan. Hum… Tough choice.

_Not_.

_Fine. Be my prince and get me out._

Reid smirked. "_As you wish" _He muttered. He stood up, putting a worried expression on his face very believable. "Stratford!" He exclaimed. I looked at him with curiosity, but when I wanted to do that, I found him way to up from me. _What the hell?_...

She looked around, and found the legs of the table where she had being sitting. Reid was acting all panic-y and that, and Leane was more than surprised. How had he done that? Making her faint without really notice?

Reid took her up as the teacher told him to take her to the infirmary, and walked out of the class room with a wide smirk. He let the girl on the floor once they were some hallways away, his eyes clear again.

"How did you do that?" Leane wandered with curiosity, following the boy. He only smirked and kept on walking. "Reid, how did you do it?"

"Magic." He said in a very serious, very mature, very joking tone of voice.

"Oh, yeah. Because you're Harry Potter." Leane glared, walking past him.

"Better." He joked, running to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "Why do you say if we get our asses to Nicky's? It's empty now, so we'll have the pool tables for us."

"As long as you let me free after lunch, I'm ok with that."

Reid nodded, dragging her toward Tyler's Hummer. The feeling of having Aaron Abbot's girlfriend under his arms and all by himself until lunch it was delightful. Revenge was so sweet. "Faggot wouldn´t mind you skipping classes _with me_?"

"Probably." Leane shrugged. "But it's fun to make him jealous." She added smirking.

"It could be our little dirty secret. He doesn´t have to know that I fucked your brains out on Nicky's today."

"Of course he doesn't. Because that's not going to happen."

"Crash my fantasies." Reid stated, opening the car door for her and then walking toward the drivers seat. Even when she was incredibly surprised by this act, she decided to ignore it and to sit there.

Nicky's wasn´t really far from Spenser, so they arrived in a matter of seconds. The whole ride they both stayed silent, just listening to the music that Leane had put on the radio. Nicky looked at them surprised to see them there, already knowing the reason, but since they were two of his favorite customers –despite the many fights, of course- he decided to not say a thing and give them the drinks they're ordered as both made their way to the pool tables.

Leane started playing without waiting for the common courtesy of him telling her to start first, and sent two solids to its pockets. She smirked, leaning again over the table. Reid, on the other hand, even when he was a little surprise, let her do as she pleased, and took advantage of her bent body to admire her butt.

"So." He started after a couple of games. She was wining, but only for some points. "You and Aaron."

The girl arched an eyebrow. "Yes. Me and Aaron. What about it?"

"How is it that a girl like you ends up with a Faggot like him?"

She sighed, but decided she could give him an answer. Especially when she was trying to mess with his head. "He's great in bed." She smirked. Leane wasn´t lying, but it wasn´t the whole true. No one knew the whole true. And if it was to her, she would keep the truth to herself even if that meant to kill Kate Tunney with her own hands.

"Really? What, you're into tiny things?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but his equipment is not tiny, Reid."

The boy smirked. "Babe, we shared showers. I know how he is."

"I don´t know what is most disturbing. The fact that you shared a shower with my boyfriend, or the fact that you were checking him up."

"I wasn´t doing any of that. But, as males, is just a normal thing to compare the others between them. Just a natural animalisticly male thing."

"I bet." She shrugged. They had stopped playing and she leaned on the table. Reid stopped next to her, and leaned his hip against the table, close to her.

"If you are so happy with him, why did you accept getting out of school with me?"

For that, she didn´t have a public answer. So she dedicated him a wide smile. "Blame it to me bored state."

"We could ditch pool and just get to business in Nicky's personal bathroom. I don´t think he would mind."

"Not going to happen." she stated.

But Leane didn´t counted with Reid's charm when she decided to play him. It was beginning to be harder and harder to avoid his hints, and she found herself wandering what would it feel kissing Reid. Will it be as passionate as Aaron? Will it be calmer, softer, slower? Was he possessive and almost violent?

"Let's just eat." She stated, walking toward the tables with Reid behind.

They ordered hamburgers and fries, and ate talking about school, sex and whatnot. Evangeline had started to having a wild temptation to kiss the boy next to her sometime along a Math's discussion and a Malone's personification, and she didn´t like it one bit. It was weird, the desire to just leaned toward the boy and kiss him. But something with his hot accent and his blue eyes a little darker than usual was.. attracting.

"Where did you get your accent?" She snapped once they were walking outside of Nicky's.

Reid laughed. "My accent?"

"Yeah. You have a british accent, yet, you are American. How's that?"

"Well… It's something no one except my friends know." He answered, stopping next to the car.

"Oh." She took the hint. She felt betrayed somehow, but she accepted it. "You know what they say about guys and Hummers?"

"Before you say anything, remember is Tyler's car."

Leane smirked. "Overcompensating. Both of you have something to overcompensate about. He his lack of strong personality, and you…" She trailed off as she sat in the passenger side.

"Me what?" Reid laughed nonetheless.

Leane shrugged. "Think about it. You're smart enough to know the answer… Hey, can you drop me somewhere else other than school? I have to see my uncle." She lied. Reid nodded, thinking about what she had say, and ignited the car. After some minutes of silent driving, he turned his face toward the girl.

"I was sent off to a _manners school_ when I was little. I was too wild for my parents, so they sent me away every summer since 6 to 10. Tyler and Caleb went with me when I was 8." He decided to share it with her. Reid looked back to the road, having confessed something no many people knew and that meant a lot to him. He didn´t understood why he let her in on his category of friends. And he did not noticed Leane's dazed smile for the same fact, because she had her face against the window.

* * *

_Here you go, yet another chapter. Am I the best or not???? Heheheheh. I'm not very sure about this one. I think all read parts are... not really Reid-ish. I'm planning to re- write this story, but it's going to stay post, so don´t freak out XD. I'll add some things here and there and change others._

_So, just so you know, and because Ashley wants me to put some things straight, I'll made a recap with some things. First, Kate and Leane **did** use to be friends. Bt something happened and they both now hate each other. If you were reading closely, it's actually pretty obvious the reason why (or maybe it's just me -.-). Reid and Kate are plotting against Aaron and Evangeline. Jezebel has some secrets of her own -SPOILER: she will be the star of the underline plot I just imagined yesterday after going to sleep and you'll find out next chapter (I think)._

_And, next chapter is going to be about Leane's kind of revenge to Kate. Do you know what??? Come on, make a wild guess!!_

_This is how the plot goes:_

_**CHASE:** 2 _

**AARON: **_1 _

_**REID:** 13_

_**POGUE:** 13_

Uuuuuh, is a tied match now!!!

Keep voting!!!

Love you all

XOXO

Maggie


	7. VI

**Chapter 6** _Wandering around_

Pogue needed his bike. He needed badly. Now. He needed to ride, fast. He needed the velocity so hard to make his problems just go away. And let Kate behind with them.

His girlfriend was starting to be way too much for him to handle. Flirt with almost everyone? Yeah, he didn´t like it, but he could deal. Getting jealous over every girl he so much as talk to? Fine, he didn´t need to like it, but it wasn´t too bad. But telling him she _prohibited_ him to go to Vanny's again? That was just plain crazy. And he didn´t even was talking about the fact Kate had accused him of fucking Evangeline on her back.

… Not that he would mind it, actually. When Kate was behaving like that, breaking up with her seemed like an excellent idea.

"Pogue? What are you doing this early in here?"

Giovanni was moving some boxes from the shop to the back, and was surprise to see the boy there.

"Oh, hi." Pogue smiled, walking to help the man. Giovanni thanked him, but still watched him closely. It was more than obvious the younger boy had ditch classes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Pogue shrugged. "Not exactly. I needed a ride, so I came to see how my girl is doing." He smiled, following Giovanni inside the shop.

The two boys he had seen the other time were working in a car and a different motorcycle, as a pretty damn fine ass perked up from the open bonnet of a silver and red Mitsubishi Evolution 9. He couldn´t help but stared.

"Boys!" Giovanni snapped, and both boys looked surprised and downed their glances back to their vehicles, snickering. The girl in the Evolution, wearing a jean short to her mid thigh and an orange t-shirt, jumped out of surprise, hitting her head with the open bonnet.

"Ouch!!!" She yelled, getting out, grabbing a spot of her head and making little jumps. "Van, you mother fucker!! Don´t surprise me like that!!"

Giovanni snickered, let the boxes he was carrying in the floor, and smack the brunette girl's forehead. "Don´t curse here, Evie." He ordered. The girl glared at him.

Pogue blushed. He realized he had being checking out Evangeline.

_Oops?_

"I'm helping you with this smash car and you hit me indirectly!" She pouted. Leane huffed annoyed, and turned around, facing Pogue. In her mind, she smirked. Oh, was she great or not? In the real world, she plastered a surprise look on her face. "Pogue?"

"Hi, Leane." The boy smiled. "So… How's De-… my bike doing?" Pogue asked. He had being calling her Desiree in his mind since Evangeline had called her that. But it wasn´t a good thing anybody else knew, right? Not when he was trying to get back on the good tracks with Kate. His girlfriend.

"Almost done." Leane chirped, skipping toward a bike covered with a black blanket. Van watched her walk as if it was her place, and had to contain the laughter. It was more than clear that she was plotting something.

"Really?" Pogue's eyes lit up.

Alex approached them, and help the girl take the blanket out. "We have left only a couple of details. Since you're here, why don´t you go outside with Evie for a while? We'll get her ready and then you can take it." He said, and Leane almost had to literally bit her tongue in order not to laughed out loud. It was a perfect plan, so perfect, in fact, that she didn´t have to tell him to say that.

She pouted. "But I was fixing Madilon…" Leane said, sounding reluctant.

"Oh, come on. Don´t tell me you dislike me so much as to prefer a car?" Pogue joked.

"Well… I _do_ prefer the car…" Leane trailed off.

"Come on, go with the boy." Vanni laughed, pushing the girl outside.

She didn´t have much said in that, but she let him pushed her outside. Just to keep them away of the shop and be sure they would be annoying with the bike, Giovanni closed the door after smirking at them.

"Well, I feel the love." Evangeline muttered. Pogue laughed.

"He doesn´t have a problem in being… straightforward." He snickered. "So, you ditch classes?" He wandered, walking toward the back of the shop, where there was the starting of a little forest. Evangeline followed him, sitting in the grass once they stopped.

"So did you." She grinned.

"Why would you ditch classes, huh? Aren´t you supposed to be the smartest girl in class?"

Leane laughed.

"I was bored. I can take just enough of French History." She laughed, leaving Reid out of the picture. "And you? Don´t you have Arts with Jezebel now? That's not too boring." Leane asked with all the intention of sounding concern and innocent.

Pogue shrugged. "If I tell you, it's just going to add fuel to the fire." He muttered.

Evangeline grinned. "Trouble in paradise, huh? Kate's being a bitch?" She said, and when Pogue only shrugged, she took it as a silent agreement to let her go on. "Was she flirting with that new hot teacher?" Again no reaction. "She told you to become a monk!" Leane laughed and Pogue followed suit. "Or… don´t tell me she… tell you not to come here." The girl sighed, acting her part perfectly.

"How do you know?" Pogue asked before thinking, a reaction too quick that gave him off just that fast.

"Well… Yesterday… she kinda came to me… to tell me I was flirting with you. And I told her that if she wanted so much to keep you _away_ of me, she should tell you to stop coming to Van's. I'm so sorry! I didn´t think she would actually say something like that!" Evangeline apologized with a true sorrowed expression.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Pogue accepted, sitting next to her. "Kate is just… too overprotective."

"Tell me about it." Evangeline laughed softly. "But one thing is being overprotective, and the other is to try and control your life." She blurted off, but immediately reacted. "Oh, fuck. I shouldn´t be prying. Just ignore what I said."

"No, it's ok. Maybe your right."

Pogue let himself relax next to the brunette, and just shrugged, lying back with his hands on the floor. Evangeline hid a smirk with her hair, knowing that if she waited long enough, the boy could truly trust her.

"She really cared about you." She said slowly, after some minutes of silence. Pogue opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yeah, I know we don´t really like each other, but at least I know that. Kate can be a bitch. If you really like her, you should talk…"

The boy didn´t answer. Instead, he leaned toward the girl and put his head on the tip of her shoulder, closing his eyes. Pogue didn´t want to think on Kate right now. He was feeling relax, just relax, for the first time in a while, and he didn´t want to ruin the moment. Leane felt herself blush, a couple of months ago, she would have given the world for having Pogue being so comfortable with her like that. Now she had to remember she had Aaron.

Not about Kate.

She could forget about Kate, yeah.

They stayed like that, in silence. Evangeline smiled, and let her head fell over his, while Pogue's steady, deep, almost sleeping breath soothed her. She was starting to feel sleepy. Maybe she could close her eyes just a little and zoned out for a minute or two, and…

When Giovanni walked out of the shop, he found his precious little almost-daughter sleeping leaned over the girl-she-now-hated-but-used-to-be-her-best-friend's boyfriend, while she herself had a boyfriend. Even when he should have felt completely against that sight, he found it particularly endearing and really cute. Pogue was leaning back on his hands, with his head on Evangeline's shoulders, and she was leaning over him, too close. Giovanni bet if Kate or Aaron saw them, they were going to freak out. Especially when he knew how both could be by the telling of Leane and Pogue.

Before waking them up, he, being the very troublesome man he used to be as a boy, took a picture of both with the camera cell phone Evangeline had insisted in giving him. Just for further references. After that, he just let the box full of older mechanical parts fall to the ground, and walked out quickly, smirking.

"Fuck!" Leane exclaimed utterly surprised, from the spot in the floor she had ended up in when she jumped out of surprise. Because of her reaction, the boy ended up hitting his head on the floor, wincing from the pain.

Evangeline looked around to try and find the cause of the noise, but she didn´t found anyone and instead of that, she saw Pogue looking at her with his brow furrowed and clenching his teeth. It had probably hurt him a lot.

"Are you ok?" She wandered, trying to hide the fact she wanted to laugh.

Pogue glared. "Yeah."

Leane stood up and offered her hand at the boy. "Come on. Let's see if Desirée is ready. Want to race after?" She asked excited.

Pogue looked her up and down, analyzing her. "Do you think you can beat me?" He said with a lopsided smile.

"Chauvinist!" Leane exclaimed laughing, opening the door to the garage at the same time Kevin and Alex were pushing Pogue's bike out of the shop.

"She's ready." Vanni announced with a wide smirk. "Want to try it first? Evie here knows a couple of routes to take. After all, she's her father's daughter."

"That's kinda like saying I'm Jesus' daughter." She sighed. "Fine, let's try this girl. Let me get Magenta first, and then we're off. See you later, boys." The girl smiled and waved at Alex and Kevin.

Pogue's eyes lingered more than they should have on her form until it disappeared, and Vanni instantly noticed it. He grinned wickedly.

"So... You argue with Kate, right?" The younger boy only nodded, thinking about how bloody well had it felt to be next to that girl; it was as if she was a relaxing in herself. "I always thought you too weren't meant for each other. The only thing you do with regularity is fight; that's not a healthy relation."

"I know. But it's not always bad. I mean, I really like her. It's usual couples fight. It's just normal."

"Yeah, well… Not exactly. You were with my Evie for almost three hours, and you didn´t fight once. It's not necessary to fight." Van said with a knowing smile. He needed to know what was this boy's position with his precious Evangeline before saying something else. Of course, the only crystal clear thing was that he was confused and a little embarrassed for his slightly blush.

"Probably." Pogue accepted, shrugging.

"It's not like I'm trying to force decisions into you, but the last four month you've being grieving only." Van stated, at the same time that Evangeline stopped with her bike in front of them.

"Ready to go?" She smiled. She loved to ride, and any time was better than the other to do so.

The boy nodded, grabbing his helmet, getting on his bike and starting her. Evangeline did the same, and waved at Vanni, telling him they would be back in an hour or so. After a quick "FOLLOW ME!" she ignited the bike and rode down the road at extremely high speed.

Pogue didn´t waited, and laughing out loud, he followed the girl for the way he had taken to go to Vanni's. But somewhere after the turn left he was used to do, the girl drifted her bike and took a different path trough the trees on the side of the road. He did the same, wandering where the hell she was taking him.

The path was similar to the one to Cormac's house, but Pogue knew it couldn´t be that. The girl was amazing in the bike, beating him with ease. The bike was like and extension of her body, the way she moved on top of her, and Pogue wandered how would she moved on top of him.

That only thought almost send him flying trough the trees, and he had to Used to keep his balance.

_Fuck_.

Evangeline didn´t even notice him, and she even forgot about what she was supposed to be doing. Riding was amazing. She drifted to the left some more, and, after fifteen minutes, stopped the car. A couple of seconds later, Pogue was turning off the bike next to her.

"So, this is your place?" He wandered, getting off the bike.

Leane smirked. "Not exactly. Come." She smiled, grabbing his upper arm, and leading him straight to the woods. They walked across the trees until Leane stopped. "Are you scared of heights?" She wandered.

Pogue smirked. "Me? I'm not!"

"Cool. Close your eyes."

Laughing, Pogue did as he was told, following the girl that grabbed his hands. He was used to walking in the dark, so it wasn´t such a difficult task. But Evangeline's touch on his hand, and the feeling of her body so close to him was… perturbing, to say the least.

"Now, open your eyes." She ordered, and Pogue obliged.

The sight extending in front of him was amazing, so… empowering. It was as if he was floating over Ipswich. They could see the town, Vanni's shop, and even a side of Spenser's Academy. They were standing in a very short space between the edge of a cliff and the trees.

"Wow." Was al that Pogue could said in a low voice.

Leane smirked. "I know. Isn't it amazing?"

She hadn´t let go of his hand yet.

"Hell yeah."

"I discover this place when I first came here. I was trying to not get noticed riding." Leane smiled.

Pogue nodded, turning his face to look at her. The girl was so… beautiful, and the light was as cheesy as it comes. It made her glow. Like a tempting chocolate cake when his mother was on a diet. He wanted to taste her. Pogue would even liked to lick her cheek. It was like irish cream.

So sexy.

He didn't even thought about it when he twirled her around to face him and leaned toward her.

And then he kissed her.

Softly and sensually.

* * *

_Here's anpther chapter for all of you! I'm kind of in a rush, so I'll just put here our poll. It seems Pogue's winning. But, since there's many that want Evangeline to keep both... I'll put another option._

_BUT (there's always a but), if you do choose the last option, I want a reason why OR an explanation of how (like... a fight involved, a drunk excess, or something like that). Use your imagination (because I'm lackig of it right now -.-)._

_Well. Love to all of you!!!  
_

_**CHASE:** 2 _

**_AARON:_ **_1 _

_**REID:** 17_

_**POGUE:** 19_


	8. VII

**Chapter 7**_Maybe Lestat also existed?_

_Fuck_.

Evangeline broke apart, feeling her cheek blushing furiously.

"Sorry." Pogue said hastily, looking as flustered as the girl in front of him.

"It was…" She tried to explain.

"… The moment." Pogue offered.

They stood awkwardly in silence, both thinking about the repercussions of that kiss. Evangeline didn´t speak, but silently showed him the way back to the bikes. It was weird, she had wanted to kiss him so hard, and now… Now…

The only thing she could think of was that she was betraying Kate.

It was also surprising. Supposedly, she hated Kate. They hated each other and they despised each other. But… Maybe they still loved each other. Or maybe she was just stupid like that.

"This was a mistake." Leane stated once she was sitting in her bike. Pogue nodded, but didn´t look at her.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Me too." She said, but smiled at him before putting her helmet again and igniting the bike.

Evangeline found a way of disappearing somewhere around Spenser's way out. Pogue would have followed her, if it wasn´t because he remembered Aaron. Not Kate. _Aaron_. He was getting worst than Reid with that. In the last couple of weeks, the sole presence of Aaron Abbot near him (or a particular girl) was enough to make his blood boil. He didn´t like it. It was dangerous. It was admitting the fact he was jealous over a girl that didn´t even was allowed to look at.

… But he had always liked to broke rules, and he had started wandering if it wasn´t precisely that what was tempting him more and more. Maybe he was becoming a second Reid…

And there was another person he was starting to not feel really comfortable around.

Pogue knew (of course he knew, he was his brother) Reid was the one who dropped her off. Not only because he had seen Tyler's Hummer down the road back to Nicky's, but because he could _sense _it. Weird like that. Reid had something going on that more than probably only involved Leane in order to annoy Aaron. And he didn´t like it. The part of Reid messing with Leane, not the part that involved annoying Aaron. He was cool with that.

He sighed, getting around right back at Vanni's. Pogue announced the bike was amazing, and paid a lot more of the according prize just because they had did a great job –plus the fact Vanni had given him a chance to have some time away with Evangeline Stratford and clear a little his head-. And when the owner of the shop asked him about the girl, he invited a very plausible story about how she had forget some homework due for the next day, and had leaved him to go back alone. After that, Pogue returned to his apartment.

He didn´t see her the next day. Leane, of course.

Neither did Caleb, but he was expecting that. Mrs. D had being having some troubles with drinking again, right for the week when she was about to have another anniversary of her weeding with Mr. D. It did worried him a little Evangeline's absence. He wanted to talk to her and clear things up. In any way, but he wasn´t sure just exactly which.

She didn´t make an appearance at breakfast, he noticed. Aaron did.

She didn´t show up for Psychology, the only class they had together, and she didn't show up for Calculus or US History. That he knew for Reid and Tyler.

She didn´t even appeared on lunch time. Neither did Aaron.

Pogue started worrying about it when he not only noticed that Jezebel was missing too, but that Leane also ditched Vanni's shop, to where he went to check on Desirée.

So, at 10 PM, when he was getting completely annoyed by the fact she wasn´t answering her mobile, he decided to take a chance and just go to her room to check on her. He leaved Kate on his bed, telling her he forget to give something to Caleb, and went back to the dorms. Kate didn´t even flinched.

Pogue knocked to door not really sure what he was going to say when he saw her good and sexy as usual and he'd realized he was just overreacting.

But that didn´t happened.

Aaron opened the door, and glared at him when he saw him.

So instead of doing the correct thing (and also the suicidal one), he said he wanted to talk to Jezebel. Despites Aaron's menacing look, he let him inside, to find a sleeping Evangeline on her made up bed, with her phone on her hand.

"Jezebel's missing." Aaron said.

Pogue nodded. And then did a double take. "What?!"

"Don't yell. She just fell asleep." Aaron glared with disgusted, and Pogue had to resist the urge to look again at Leane. Her nightgown was sliding up her legs a lot, enough to reveal a red boy short under them, and her perfectly fit butt.

It wasn´t good to check out a girl sleeping, in front of his deranged boyfriend.

"Jezebel is missing since yesterday. I told Evie not to worry, Jezz's probably out with her Collage boyfriend but forgot to tell her. But she won´t listen." Aaron explained, even when he didn´t need to.

Pogue nodded. _Because I'm supposed to be looking for her, that's way. You're not bonding with your brother's enemy._

"She's sure something happened."

"It's probably nothing." Pogue accepted.

"Does it make it weird that I think just like that?" Aaron wandered.

"Not in this case."

He left after that.

He would have love to stay and reassured Leane that everything was ok, but he couldn´t. Because of his boy friend, and her girlfriend, and the fact he was getting the same vibrations she was probably having. That something was _definitely_ wrong.

His darkest suppositions were confirmed when Caleb approached him before he could even get to his bike. He looked tired, and he had a nasty cut on his right cheek that started healing as Caleb's eyes turned black.

"What happened to her?" Pogue demanded to know. He wasn´t really close to Jezebel, but anyone who at least talk to her two words would hate something happening to her.

"We're in troubles." Caleb stated, grabbing his friend's arm and dragging him toward the place where Tyler (and Reid) usually left the Hummer. "This is urgent."

"Don´t tell me…" Pogue didn´t even want to finish that thought.

"I don´t know. All I know is that the men that took her is not Chase at all."

That made them both silent, and they waited for Reid and Tyler to appeared, both in their pajamas and looking still sleepy. Caleb didn´t wait as he pushed them all inside and grabbed the key's to start the car. They drove in silence, and they followed Caleb down to the basement of his house, right to the library he had there.

In a few words, he explained what they had already figured out. Some dark force was working again too near of them. A vampire, to be precise. And said vampire had, as Caleb put it, take a fancy out of Jezebel Waitling, strong enough to actually decided to taker her with him.

Caleb said he had had the chance to stop him. And that was where the things got really suspicious. According to him, the vampire had admit his want of making Jezebel one of his kind. But he said he could give her back, if he got something back in return. Like… that hot brunette of the swimming team, or the pretty bubbly blonde, or… the younger of the Sons.

"I think Chase's after all this. He seemed to _know_ everything about us. He even let it slide that Tyler and Reid were the only ones left to ascend." Caleb sighed, touching his cheek to make sure it had heel up well.

"So he wants Evangeline, Sarah or me?" Tyler asked, confused. Caleb nodded. "Why not Reid? He's clearly stronger than me, and he's ascending before me."

"Maybe Chase admitted he's gay and wants to ravish you day and night."

Pogue smacked Reid's head. "We're talking about a girl being kidnap. A girl I happened to care about. Do you know what that is? Caring for a girl in a not sexual way at all?"

"Oh, yeah. The same way you care about Evangeline Stratford, right?" Reid snapped back, arching an eyebrow. He was clearly stating he _knew_. **What** he knew, Pogue wasn´t sure of. But he surely _knew_.

"Exaclty." Pogue answered angrily. But something in what Reid had said clicked in his brain. The vampire wanted Evangeline. He had went so near of her, that he had kidnapped her best friend and roommate. He was going to die.

Caleb noticed the altered stated of mind of Pogue, and tried to calmed him with his firm stare. It didn´t really worked, but it was enough to stop him to killing someone. "We can´t act rushed up with this. Jezebel might get hurt if we try that." He muttered in a low voice.

This… _this_ happening now and then, was extremely dangerous. He and Pogue had ascend, Reid was about to do it, and Tyler, even when he had still almost six months, was in a very fragile position. They couldn´t Used as recklessly as before, and he wasn´t even talking about Reid.

"So what about Evangeline?" Tyler asked worriedly. "Sarah knows, so it's not going to be a shock. Besides, she's dating Caleb. We can´t let Evangeline without being care when a sick vampire lust for her flesh. Or blood. Or whatever."

"Baby boy's right." Reid accepted, with a pervert gleam in his eyes. "I'll watch her over."

"No, you won´t." Pogue snapped. Before Tyler or Caleb noticed the way he had just _barked_ at Reid, he added. "She's dating Abbot. A fight between you two it's not going to be of any help."

"He doesn´t have to know." Reid grinned wickedly.

"If Leane's in danger, he deserves to know…" Tyler offered in a low voice, but decided against elaborating in that when his brothers glared at him. Even Caleb. Well! Blame him for trying to be an understandable gentleman. Maybe he would become another Reid, and then they'll have **that** in their conciseness.

"Abbot it's out of the picture." Pogue and Reid stated at the same time.

"And what about Leane, then?"

That silenced them all. What with her indeed. If her friend had disappeared and she was involved in the danger, she had the right to know the whole truth. But none of them knew if she could be trust with that. It was a tough decision but it had to be made quickly.

"She needs to know." Tyler decided to speak his mind. He didn´t find it fair for Evangeline if they didn´t tell her. How would they explained the disappearance of Jezebel if they didn´t tell her everything?

"She's dating _Abbot_." Reid complained.

Tyler sighed, but started offering very plausible situations in which cases it was needed to tell her the truth, as Reid did exactly the same, but the complete opposite aim. Until Pogue decided to interrupted.

"Evangeline needs to know." He stated. "She won´t accepted our help otherwise."

"But Reid has a point." Caleb said thoughtfully, surprising them all.

"Are you going to go to her and tell her she's in danger, she needs to accept our help, **but** she can´t know why and she _can´t_ tell her boyfriend? Yeah, that would be great." Pogue said sarcastically.

Caleb objected, telling that for all they knew, she could go right to Aaron to tell him what they would have told her. And everyone knew if Aaron knew, then it was a matter of time before everyone knew or before he find a way to get his way.

"I'm going to tell her." Tyler stated, standing up. More than utterly surprise, his brothers looked up at him. Baby Boy was standing for himself. "Caleb, you told Sarah without even asking our opinion. I'm not throwing it in you face, because I know that was what was needed to do. And that's what I'm going to do. She's in danger, just like Sarah, and she _needs_ to know."

"… Ok." Reid accepted, nodding. "I'll go with you."

"If she's going to know, then we're all going to tell her." Pogue stated.

"Fine, fine. But it's really a necessity to tell her now? We could sleep and…" The blonde's boys trailed off as they glared at him. "Ok, ok! We're going."

"Tonight, just to check on her. Maybe we could find something." Caleb stopped them, as they started walking up the stairs. He let Tyler took the lead, and signaled to Pogue to walk a little slower. "You went to see her."

It wasn´t a question, but Pogue answered it anyway. "Yes."

"And Kate's in your house." Caleb added.

"I left her a note. I told her we had a meeting because of Reid's ascending."

"… Are you sure about this?" Caleb wasn´t asking about telling Evangeline, or about leaving Kate, or about the vampire or Chase. He was asking about the relationships he was having with a girl he clearly didn´t love anymore and with a girl clearly out of reach.

"Not anymore." Pogue answered.

"Hey!! Cut the homosexual fan service and get your asses up!!" Reid yelled from the upper floor. "Or at least let me put a camera in there so I can sell it on Ebay!!"

"Shut your mouth, Reid!" Pogue yelled back, walking faster.

They went right to Tyler's Hummer, and sped off back to Spenser. It was late, so they arrived in less than fifteen minutes. For that and because Reid's way of driving was even worst that Pogue's on a car. The Sons jumped off the car in the parking lot in front of the second bedroom's building, and approached the building.

But before they could so much as get to the first floor, a brunette girl dressed in a short white nightdress walked down the stairs bare feet.

"Leane?" Pogue let out before he could think about it.

The girl stopped abruptly, like a cat caught in the middle of the night. The huge window by her side let the moonlight inside, making her shine like a ghost. It wasn´t a very appealing sight when you were trying to save her from a serious death. It was like that scene in Romeo and Juliet.

But as fast as she stopped, a wide smile spread on her lips. "I was looking for you." She stated, looking at Tyler. "I figured you were the lest dangerous one to ask, and the most plausible to tell me the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Reid snapped. "You could have ask me, I would have satisfy every question. Like… how a real man fucks." He smirked.

Evangeline laughed at that, walking down toward them. "So you'll tell all about your sexcapades with Danvers?" She wandered in the most innocent look she could.

Caleb frowned. Second time in less than an hour someone called him gay. If it wasn´t because they had a very serious task at hand, he would had asked the reason why. Instead, he figured out since the girl was already up, they could just get it over with. "We're not here for that."

"So, you're here for me, but not for that." Leane said in a slow voice. Before any of them could add a thing, she looked up at Caleb. Reid noticed she was trying hard to avoid Pogue, and he wandered why. "It's for Jezebel, right?"

"How do you know?" Reid asked.

"Blind guess. And the fact Parry said he was checking on her."

"You're awake?"

"I needed to get Aaron off the bedroom so I could go annoyed Tyler." She shrugged. Seeing as they were all too shocked to form coherent words, Evangeline sighed. "You know what happened to my friend."

Caleb nodded. "We'll explain everything, but… ca we get off the hallway?"

"Let's get back to the Hummer." Tyler offered, and they started heading toward the car.

"_Overcompensating_." Leane smirked when she passed in front of Reid.

"And you're dying for it." He winked, putting an arm around her shoulders to keep her close. She just elbowed him hard, but when he didn´t let go, she decided she could bare with it. The last thing she needed was the Sons of Dork deciding they weren't going to tell her just exactly was going on with them. They got inside the car once they reached the parking lot, with Leane in the backseat between Pogue and Reid.

She watched them trying to think the best way of break it off to her, and after almost five minute of silence, she decided to take matters in her own hands. "Are you going to tell me what are you, or I'm going to start throwing theories, like in Twilight?"

The boys looked at her surprised, and when they didn´t spoke, she snorted.

"Fine, be that way. Let's see… Are you werewolves?" She asked, but dismissed that idea after looking over the car window to the full moon. "Are you demons? Different version of Spiderman? A boy band version of the Justice League? Gryffindors?" Leane asked pointing each possibility with her fingers.

"Warlocks." Tyler interrupted, amused.

Evangeline nodded.

And she nodded again.

And again.

"Yeah, that have sense." She said looking at the window trough Reid's body.

"It does?" The blonde asked, and he let out a laugh.

"Well, yeah. I mean… the whole black eyes, boy-band-ish aura, mysterious disappearance… It was either that or… well, any of Jezebel's theories." Evangeline smiled.

"You're not freak out?" Pogue wandered.

"No, wait. Better question. _Jezebel's theories?_" Reid interrupted.

"Come on, guys. Jezz is a wannabe crime scene investigator. She's naturally curious and a fan of Agatha Christies. What did you expect? When Blondie here made that record by the swimming team against Aaron, and got out of the pool with black eyes… Yeah, we started to suspect something was wrong. Of course, _my_ theory back then was that his eyes were always black but he used contact lenses because Caleb liked clear eyes." She shrugged.

"Hey! Care to stop thinking I'm gay?" Reid demanded.

"Prove me wrong." But before he could add anything sexually oriented, she smirked. "You know that even if you were great in bed, that wouldn´t be proving at all that you're not gay? You could be the man in the relationship, therefore very keen in the arts of-…"

Evangeline stopped talking as soon as a hand went to her mouth to stop her from doing so. Pogue pushed her a little to himself, enjoying the contact but not letting it notice. "We're having a serious conversation here. Care to stop the flirting?" He snapped. The blonde grinned maliciously, with a look in his eyes that clearly stated a single word: _Jealous?_. Pogue was tempted to hit him.

"Jezebel was kidnapped." Tyler explained to calm them. Evangeline opened her eyes to an scary degree, and stopped trying to argue with Reid trough her shut mouth. The boys watched her paled at great speed, and suddenly, she was laying in the seat, against Pogue, hyperventilating. _That_ was a scary thing.

"Leane! Are you ok?!" Pogue almost yelled, worried.

Reid grabbed her by the shoulders, taking her away of Pogue and sitting her in his lap. "Breathe." He ordered. Leane focused her eyes on his, but it as difficult to follow that simple rule. "Breathe. In and out. Now." Reid demanded. Slowly, Leane tried to do what she was told, feeling tears running down her cheeks.

One thing was knowing the boy band of the school were a cooler version of Harry Potter. One thing was that your friend disappeared, just probably eloping. One thing was to know Blondie was a horny dog.

A complete, entirely, different things, was to know that the fact they were warlocks was directly related with the fact that your best friend had being _kidnapped_ and was in danger, and the fact that said Blondie was doing a great job and calming you down.

"Breathe." Reid repeated again, making soothing move on her shoulders, to help her relax. He was a pervert, he didn´t mind admitting that. And he also wanted to annoy the hell out of Aaron, true. But between that, and seeing Evangeline completely freaked out… He needed to calm her.

"I'm fine now…" she whispered, her breathing normal again, but she was still crying.

"We're not going to let anything happened to you or Jezebel." Reid reassured her, feeling Pogue's glare in his forehead. _Suck it up_.

"I know." Evangeline nodded. "Can we… get away of here, please?" She pleaded.

Caleb nodded, and started the car. The only safe place he could think of… was Pogue's apartment. He asked his friend about it with a single glance, that way of communicating they had developed into a master piece when they were younger. Pogue give him a curt nod.

Evangeline didn´t remember the ride, and when she was herself again, she found herself sitting in the couch of a little, but luxurious apartment, with the boys somewhere in front of her. She blinked, and as soon she was starting to feel better, Pogue offered her a glass of water. She smiled a weak smile at him thanking him, and Leane took her time to be back and analyzed the situation.

"What thing kidnapped her?" She asked once she felt she could deal with herself.

"A vampire." Caleb answered. "It's the first time one of his kind comes here to Ipswich. He seemed to… take a fancy with… Jezebel."

Evangeline nodded.

"But that's not all." She stated. She was thinking along the lines of… _you'll have to look for a supermodel, o decide to give yourself as a sex slave in order to get your friend back_, and seriously not something like… _we think Chase_ –as in… the Chase that so bluntly tried to hit on Kate Tunney some months ago, and then mysteriously disappeared- _is involved_. "Wait… What?!"

"Chase Collins was one of us." Pogue explained.

"Then why are you saying _was_ when Danvers here clearly thinks he still _is_?"

"That's a good question." Reid laughed.

"We thought he was dead." Tyler said.

"We _wanted_ to think he was dead." Reid corrected.

"But now we think he might be still alive." Caleb concluded.

Evangeline nodded.

"Great Weasley Twins imitation you got there."

* * *

_Here you have, introduction to the dilemma. Huh... What do you think?? Tell me._

_Love!!_

_**CHASE:** 2 _

**_AARON:_ **_1 _

_**REID:** 18_

_**POGUE:** 20  
_

_**BOTH Reid and Pogue: **2  
_


	9. VIII

**Chapter 8****: **_Do the Hocus Pocus_

Pogue snapped out of his daze when Caleb closed the door just a little too hard. He turned around surprised to find his friend in there when he was supposed to have left minutes ago to check on Sarah. But it wasn't really surprising. Pogue knew The Talk was bound to happen sooner or later, and right then, anything to keep his mind away of the fact that the girl was sleeping in Reid's bed, willingly.

And he didn´t even want to go to the fact she had _asked _him to stay with her.

"You like her." Caleb breathed out.

Pogue shrugged. "Maybe."

"Don't 'maybe' me, Pogue. I'm your best friend. A month ago, you were deeply in love with Kate." But it wasn´t an accusation.

"You know that everything changed after Chase's incident." Pogue muttered.

Caleb knew. Of course he knew. He even knew a lot more things he was supposed to tell his best friend, because his bubbly girlfriend had said them to him in a strict confidence. Caleb didn´t like being in the middle of just a dilemma, but there were loyalties involved. He couldn't tell Pogue his girlfriend cried when she found out Chase was dead. He couldn´t tell him that.

"Yes… But… Why don´t you break with her if it's so bad?"

"I'm seriously starting to think about it. But… we've been together for forever. And I really care for her."

"And Evangeline has a boyfriend she's not willing at all to let go."

"… Maybe that too."

"Well… You know any decision is the right decision. I just don´t think this thing you're having with Kate is helping any of you."

Pogue nodded, already knowing his friend was right. But that didn´t mean he like it any more for that. Caleb leaved him after that, to think about what he was going to do. Breaking up seemed like the best thing… But…. Sex was amazing.

While Pogue was sitting in the bed of the bedroom reserved to him in Reid's house (every one of them had a room in each other's houses), Reid was lying on his own bed over the blankets, with a sleeping Evangeline under the covers.

He couldn´t take the smirk out of his mouth. He had his enemy's girlfriend on his bed. That was a sight he loved. But, even when he knew he could take a lot of unnerving feeling if he could find a way to make Aaron know where she was, Reid didn´t want to. Leane had enough problems as it was.

"Are you sleeping?"

The girl's low, soft voice give him chills, a feeling he wasn´t used to unless there was a mouth and his lower half involved in some action.

"Are you?" Reid asked back, and felt her chuckled against his arm.

"No. I can´t." She stated.

"Me, neither." _But probably for different reasons_.

"Do you think Jezz is ok?" Leane asked after some minutes of silence, and Reid tensed a little.

He put an arm around the girl's shoulders and dragged her to him. "Yeah, I think that."

"… What can you do?"

"For what?" Reid asked confused as she cuddled against him. She was cold as ice.

"For nothing, silly." She laughed with a very bad imitation of his voice. "I mean… Your powers and all."

Reid laughed. "Well… I can do practically anything. Float, make things explode, fix car, get girls… you know, the useful things."

"So that's how you get so many girls?"

"Do you think I have so many girls?" He mocked.

"Yes, but now that I know it's because of your powers, Draco Malfoy, I'm not going to see you the same way."

"Hotter?"

"Conceited."

"And horny."

"I couldn´t tell. It must be because it's not a big difference." She laughed.

"Bigger than Faggot, that's for sure."

"I don´t know. Aaron is pretty amazing with his sex skills."

"Well, I am **incredibly**_**, **__fantastically _amazing with my sex skills. And I'm not even talking about my dick."

"That's one proof that you're gay!" Evangeline stated with a chuckle. "You're great with your mouth and hands and fingers because that's what you do with-…"

Reid interrupted her by putting a hand on her mouth and tilting her head up, so she would be facing him. "Want to know just how good I am?"

Leane try to smirk with his hand on her mouth, but as soon as he took it and was about to do so, Reid leaned toward her and captured her lips with his own. It was a demanding kiss, hard and harsh and almost violent. But passionate. It made her hot all over, and, as she responded to the kiss, Leane wandered seriously about letting him get what he wanted.

The blonde slide his hand roughly under the covers, right on her waist, and he got on top of her, still kissing her. Just as fast, he took the blankets out of his way, as she managed to rip off his shirt. But the look of her pale shoulders made him remember something he should and… Suddenly, with one of his hand over her right breath and the other pulling her pajama shorts, he stopped.

_**That**_ was a shocking thing all together.

"We can't." He muttered against her lips.

She nodded. Of course they couldn´t. What kind of statement was that? "That's the fun in it." Leane said breathlessly, but he shook his head no.

"This would be like fucking a drunken girl." He excused himself.

"Are you implying something?"

"Yes. Jezebel just got lost, kidnapped, and you found out we're wizards. I can´t make l-…" It had slipped, and it surprised both her and him. The worst part was that in his mind, he wasn´t sure who he was talking about. His eyes opened slowly, and Reid tried to find a way out. "… have sex with you in this conditions."

"It wasn´t a problem when you fucked Kira." She snapped angrily. Now not even _Reid Garwin_ wanted her?

"You have a boyfriend." Reid snapped at her, taking his hands away of her body.

"Don´t be hypocrite! You don´t even care if I have a boyfriend or not!"

"Of course I don´t! Much less if it's the asshole of Faggot!!"

"He's much more man than you!" Leane yelled, and pushed him off of her. She turned around and lied down again, facing the opposite wall.

Reid sighed. "Evangeline…" He started. This was surreal. They were having a fight because _he_ didn´t want to **fuck** her. Who the hell had made a changing spell on him, motherfucker?!!

"Sorry." She muttered after a while of silence.

He smiled.

"It's ok."

* * *

The next day, Evangeline was the clear epitome of _good girl_

.

She sat in silence, straight and in the edge of her seat, in all of her classes.

She took notes of everything.

She didn´t talk and didn´t even look around.

She barely smiled at the Sons of Ipswich whenever any of them crossed her path.

Aaron was starting to get worried about the whole situation, and was starting to think that she knew what had happened with Jezebel, and with the fact that no one else besides a select group of people noticed that. When the couple sat in the back of the teacher's building, and she was completely out of it, he decided to try and find out something.

"Evie?" He started slowly, evaluating every reaction he got from the girl. Her weak smile, her slight nod, her glistened eyes. She wasn't herself, and it was almost scary.

"What's wrong?" She sighed.

"That's what I want to know. Did something happen to you?" Aaron asked arching his eyebrow. This was maddening. He really cared for her, and seeing her like this was… fucking maddening.

"No."

"Come on, Evangeline!" He snapped. He didn´t mean to, but he did.

"… Jezz is missing." She finally whispered.

Aaron nodded. "I know."

"Do you know no one is looking for her? She _eloped_. That's what everyone says. She _eloped_ with her boyfriend. She didn´t have a boyfriend she could elope with."

Well, that was surprising. "How…?"

"I asked. I called her family this morning, just to check if she was there. Her mother told me Jezz called her last night and told her she was with her boyfriend in Canada."

Aaron thought it over, all of her words. It didn´t make any sense. "She hates Canada."

"Exactly."

"Well…" Aaron sighed. It was a theory he had always had, but no one thought it over. "Can it be that the Assholes…?"

"Are involved? It could be." She nodded. "But Tyler was just as worried as me today. I don´t think they kidnapped her."

"You don´t?"

"I don´t. It doesn´t sound like it at all."

"It can still be possible."

"Of course."

"You're scared." Aaron finally stated.

Her surprise was enough to tell him yes, he was right. Evangeline was scared.

He hugged her. "I won´t let anyone touch you." Aaron said convinced. She only nodded, but it was clear she didn´t believe him. It was a cheesy and almost always completely wrong thing to say. So he re-thought about it. "I'll accept any help to make sure you're ok. And that's a promise I can keep up with."

It had a silent tone.

_I'll even accept the Sons of Ipsbitch's help if I need to._

It was the best he could do. Aaron was convinced they were involved in one way or another.

Evangeline almost laughed, and that made him smiled. She leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips, slowly. "Thanks. I know how much that means." She said jokingly.

He laughed. "Glad you do."

"Hey…" She started in a low voice. "Do you think you would like to skip next period and… go to your room?"

Aaron stood up and took her up with him. "I think I would." He laughed.

* * *

Pogue watched the brunette girl disappeared from his sight holding hands with the asshole of her boyfriend, right to the room's building. He didn´t like it, at all, but there wasn´t much he could do, except trying to keep an eye on her. He couldn´t do it before launch, occupied as he was bearing with a mad Kate at first, a sobbing Kate after, a yelling Kate later, and a slapping, very angry, very sexy Kate in the end.

He had told her he didn´t love her anymore. He told her things weren´t the same since… she knew they were warlocks. Of course that was when she started yelling, accusing him of talking bullshit. And when he did as she told him, and _man up_ and accepted it was like that since Chase death, she slapped him.

All in all, it wasn´t as bad as he thought it would have been. Pogue expected rivers of blood, and quivering confessions, and silent pleas, and death announcement, and war declaration.

He hadn´t gotten any.

He was happy.

During launch, he was in charge of checking on Leane, and the fact she _disappeared_ with clear intentions wasn´t helping at all. Didn't she know she needed to stay at eye sight? Or maybe… she **did** know. She just wanted to do something she couldn´t do at eye sight. Like confessing Aaron Abbot all about them…

Or having wild animalistic sex. That could be, too.

"Stop it already, it's getting tiring." Reid snapped from behind him, hitting his head with his knuckles. Pogue stopped moving.

"Leave me alone." He muttered.

"Oh, yeah. So you can go mourned over her, right? Man up, man."

"Shut the fuck up." Pogue complained, and as he was about to add something, Reid interrupted him.

"Are you going to say I don´t understand a thing? Let's see. You like Evangeline. A lot. But you're not going to take her from Faggot." Reid snapped.

Pogue looked at him without really knowing what to say.

"Pretty accurate, huh? Guess I actually pick some things on psychology class." The blonde smirked, biting his lower lip. He waited for a response, and when he didn´t get it, he elbowed Pogue. "Come _on_, man. You have to make a move!"

"You know damn well I can. And why do you care about this so suddenly, anyway?" Pogue snapped, irritated. Reid wasn´t supposed to pick on things like that. He was blonde, right? He was meant to be dumb.

"It's not like you make it hard to see." Reid laughed maliciously. He didn´t have the slightest idea why he was doing this, when he liked the girl, but wasn´t one to think hard over things he didn´t want to. "She likes you. You're my brother. And… this is an amazing way to piss off Faggot without really having to do much."

"How could I forget? Everything is about Abbot. Are you sure you don´t have a man crush on him?"

"Pretty much."

That surprised Pogue. Reid wasn´t going to start fight even when he had clearly stated he was possibly gay? Weird.

But when he followed the blonde's gaze, he understood. Cassie Bendwood was sitting with her laptop over her crossed legs and the earphones on her head, moving to the rhythm. That girl was one of the more mysterious girls in all Spenser, which was a difficult thing to acquire all together. She didn´t gossip, didn´t party like it was the end of the word. Cassie was different. If it wasn´t because she seemed cold, and she was a loner, most boys in school would be trying to solved the mystery as if she was the New York Times crossword.

"She's listening The Thin Line…" Reid muttered, staring at her, and Pogue smirked.

Well, easy way to get him off his cage.

"Glad to know you have such an amazing hearing skill."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll let you to mourn over _Leane_ now." Reid waved, walking toward the girl.

Despites the belief of his friends, Reid knew the redhead as much as he could. Maybe he was a little stalker-ish, but it was worth it. He felt like one of the Knights, knowing where the Saint Grail. And yes, he knew that was almost too immature.

Cassie Bendwood had been his obsession since a love-struck Tyler invited her to a pool party when they were 14, and she was the new girl in town, shy, pretty, smart and silent. And it was all because of her freckles.

Reid had never thought about it before, but it ended up he had a fetish with freckles. Maybe after seeing Lost one too many times. He had spent that whole day staring at her in a not very sexual way –not that he didn´t want to ravish her, though-. Cassie's freckles appeared when she was under the sun, and they covered her whole body in a delicious way. A way he would love to do himself. And he had obsessed over her and freckles.

His ultimate birthday cake wish involved her, a sunny day, a pool, and a completely lack of swimsuit.

However, he wasn´t in love, nor he wanted to have a serious relationship with her. She was just his obsession. In fact, he very well liked Leane. He didn´t knew why he was so keen to help Pogue, though, but, yet again, he wasn´t about to think over that fact.

Nope.

"Hey, babe." He said, sitting in the grass next to her. Cassie noticed him, but decided not to pay attention to him. Reid smirked. "I know you heard me."

"Well, then. You should know too that if I heard you and don´t answered, it's because I really don´t want to talk to you." The redhead said in a soft yet commanding voice.

If you looked at her like this, Reid thought, tilting his head to the side, or like this, now to the other side, she wasn´t what you would call beautiful. Not by social standards, anyway. She was too short, too redhead, too black eyed, too pale, too freckled. She had a lot of curves, curves that sometimes, at night, drove Reid crazy. She didn´t have perfect teeth, or perfect skin, or tiny foot. But Cassie's smile was the best thing to cheer up any and anyone's day. It was like a sun splashing, or something corny like that. She made everyone happy just by smiling. Which was one of the many reasons why he didn´t like the fact she was a loner and not very keen to smiling in public.

"I promise, I come in peace." He laughed at the double meaning of his sentence, but didn´t voice it out loud. "I just want to make acquaintances."

"I bet. Garwin, could you please leave this to another day, when I feel with the strength to deal with you? I'm trying to finish something."

Reid took her laptop from her legs, taking to opportunity to brushed her legs unashamedly, and read what she was writing, ignoring the outraged look she gave him. It was an article for the Salem Post, about the last winning match of the Spenser's Wildcats against the Salem High's Knights. He wasn´t surprise by that fact as most people in school would be. Being somewhat a stalker of her, he knew she loved sports more than any girl, and he knew she had a cousin working in the Salem Post. Cassie wrote for him that kind of articles.

He gave her back the computer. "I can get you un interview with the whole swimming team before and after next week's game." He offered, observing her whole face lighting up with delight. _That_ was a million dollar worth sight. It turned him on in the most completely strangely purely non sexual way. "But I want something in return."

Her face fell. "What, Garwin?"

"A date."

_What the hell…?_

Reid was as astounded as her at hearing his own words. He was supposed to ask her to help him fix things for Pogue, seeing he wasn´t going to cooperate. Great time he chose to be a gentleman. But instead, he asked for a date. A _date_. What was wrong with him?

He was going to tell her he didn´t want that. To change to subject. To…

"Fine." She muttered.

_If I had knew it was this easy…_

"Cool. Pick you up at seven." Reid nodded, getting up.

"Wait!" she called after him. He stopped with a smirk on his lips. "Today?!" She looked terrified. A pretty sight indeed. With her dark eyes, fair skin and red hair, every expression was much more noticed.

She was pretty.

"Yes. Dress fancy." He turned around, walking to the stairs of the classrooms building, once he was on top, he turned again to her, finding her staring at him more than surprised. "And let that sexy hair of yours loose!!" He yelled, grinning wildly as he saw her blush.

Reid was going to have fun, even if it only was thanks to making her blush. Or smile.

* * *

_Hello, new chapter here!_

_It took me a hell of a lot, but now I'm quite sure how everything it's going to be. So I'm betting updates would be quicker. Let's just hope._

_So, I add a new girl just to make things complicate. Do you like her? She's pretty weird... XD  
_

_**CHASE:** 2 _

**_AARON:_ **_1 _

_**REID:** 18_

_**POGUE:** 21  
_

_**BOTH Reid and Pogue: **3_

_Love!!  
_


	10. IX

_**So, new chapter! I have the next one already finish, so let's see if there's someone there that still read this?**_

**_Love!!_  
****

* * *

Chapter 9**_ Realizations hurt as hell_

Evangeline bit he lower lip not to cry. She had her cell phone on her hand, hearing to the voice of her best friend. She had leaved classes without waiting for permission when her mobile started vibrating, and the ID read _Jezzie_.

And now she was sitting on the floor, with her back to the wall and her legs flexed to her chest, trying no to cry. She realized once she was outside that the phone call was actually an alert of an answering machine, a message she hadn´t received on time. Jezebel was talking happily and laughing, telling her she should get a hold of herself and talk thing trough with Kate.

That hurt more than anything, and she couldn´t help but feeling guilty. The message was from yesterday. Maybe if she had pick up the phone, she could had helped. So she decided to do something for her friend. That was what Jezz wanted and she could do it.

Evangeline stood up, brushed her face a little too forceful and started walking to the classroom 505. When she reached the place, she knocked once on the door and then opened it, stepping inside. "Provost Higgins needs Miss Tunney in his office." She announced, ignoring the looks she was getting.

Professor Watts looked at her and nodded. "Miss Tunney, you're free to go." He said with a smile. He was one of the few teachers well liked by his alumni.

Kate walked down toward the door after grabbing her things and telling Sarah if she disappeared, she wanted to be buried with her things. It was suspicious. Why would Provost Higgins sent Evangeline to call her? And… It was also suspicious the fact Leane's eyes looked redder than her owns as she leaded her out of the classroom. But she had more rights to cry. Her boyfriend had left her. For Evangeline. Even when he didn´t said it.

Kate followed her to the second floor, where she stopped and turned to her.

"We need to talk." Evangeline stated, opening the door of an empty room and stepping in, with Kate following her.

Kate was amazed at how hurt her voice sounded. Broken and sad. Even when they were enemies, she still cared for the girl that once was her best friend. It wasn´t the same, because both had put _boys_ before their friendship. But… Kate suddenly realized she didn´t hate her anymore. She could that things aside if, and only if, Evangeline could too.

"What's wrong?"

Leane was surprised at how Kate's voice sounded. Concerned and worried.

And she didn´t need much incentives to blurt the truth. It had been always like that with Kate. Only one little question, and she was singing like a canary. Because she knew Kate cared, and wasn´t going to judge her.

"Jezebel is missing. She was kidnapped."

"Oh." Kate said, and then… "WHAT?!!!"

"Yeah…" Leane sighed, feeling the tears in her eyes again. It had always being like that. Kate had that thing in her personality, coldness, some selfishness or something like that, that made her the only person in front of whom Leane felt ok crying. Even when they were supposed to hate each other.

Kate looked at Evangeline with an calculating gaze, evaluating everything, and decided she could easily be the first to break the fight, and extended her arms to the girl, hugging her close. Leane started to cry, as her now friend again made soothing moves on her back.

It was strange to see the normally strong and cheerful Evangeline crying like that, but Kate knew how it felt. So she hugged her, not caring that the tears were ruining her new shirt. It was like recover something they really appreciate after a long time lost, as if never was lost in the first place. They stayed like that for a while, even after the bell rang, talking and chatting and fixing their friendship again. It was something easy once they realized the reasons were stupid enough.

But that didn't mean everything change back again.

Things weren't the same anymore.

And suddenly…

"I broke up with Pogue." Kate blurted out. Leane looked at her surprised, and took her time to answer, evaluating every word.

"You know?... I wanted to hear that for so long and only know I realized… I just wanted my friend back." Leane laughed. "Corny, right? But it's true. I missed you so much in this years… And I know I've been a bitch. I'm sorry."

"Well, yeah. But what's better to a bitch than another? It's ok. I was a bitch too… Probably will always be." Kate smiled.

"Exactly." Leane laughed.

"… Do you love him?"

Leane didn´t need to wonder to know who she was talking about. "I don´t know. I… I really like him, and he's wonderful. But…"

Kate shook her head. "No. I don´t want that. It's ok." She smiled. Leane nodded.

"I'm glad to have you back."

"I'm glad too."

*-**-*

Pogue opened his eyes completely surprised, and he couldn´t decided which was more surprising. Either his ex girlfriend with his… _Evangeline_ laughing _**together**_ or the fact Reid was dressed with his own variation of a tux with his own **car**, his beloved Lotus Evora prototype, talking like a normal person with Tyler. Like a normal person, people!

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He asked the couple standing next to him.

Sarah laughed. "Reid has a date. It's cute."

"He's talking about…" Caleb started, but soon realized what she had said.

"What?!" Pogue and Caleb asked out loud.

"What were _you_ talking about?" The blonde girl asked confused, until her eyes went to the place they had being looking. Katherine Tunney and Evangeline Stratford. Talking. As friends. "_Wow._ I surely didn´t see **that** one coming."

"They were friends when they were young. With Jezebel. I think… they decided to abandon their fight?" Caleb explained, with a significant look at Pogue. He had known since the very beginning what was really happening, but he couldn't tell it. Secret confession, you know? … Or hearing behind the walls while he was testing his powers. Either way, he _**couldn´t**_ tell.

One would think it was Reid the one to get that kind of attention from girls. It was what was expected.

Not Pogue.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad they fix things up, then." Sarah said brightly. "Cale, we're going to be late." She reminded to her boyfriend, kissing his cheek. They had reservations to a function in Salem, a version of Hamlet, Sarah's favorite play, and they need to get going if they wanted to go well dressed. They said goodbye to Pogue, waved at Reid and Tyler, and stormed off. Pogue sighed, walking to Reid and Tyler.

That was all he needed, Kate and Leane getting along _again_.

"Hey, man." He called, stopping next to Tyler. Reid looked at him with a malicious grin.

"Hey, mate. Did you see that?" He grinned, making a movement with his head to point at Kate and Leane. Pogue nodded.

"Finally." Tyler stated. "They are meant to be together." He smiled.

"I bet Pogue doesn't think that way." Reid smirked, gaining himself a hard smack coming from Pogue. "Or maybe… Maybe he _does_! Two hot girls in your bed… Seems quite sexy for me."

"Look who's talking. You're planning to get lucky tonight? That's the reason for your clothes and car?" Pogue snapped back, and for a second, less than a second, Reid looked nervous.

"Actually, I'm not planning anything sexual for tonight." He announced as if it was the most normal thing.

"What?"

Ok, that was a surprising thing altogether.

"He asked Cassie Bendwood out." Tyler explained. Pogue looked more shocked than before.

"Ok, this beats _that_" he pointed at Evangeline and Kate. "Twilight Zone. I'm starting to think someone's working on our brains." Pogue stated, his eyes wide open. "Cassie Bendwood? How did you do it?"

"I walked to her and asked her." Reid grinned. "Just like that."

The biker smirked. "I meant how did you managed to force her into a date with you."

"Hey! I didn´t force her. She was more than willing to accept. I just played very well my cards." _Or very stupidly_, he thought.

"Well, good luck, mate." Pogue smirked, and the blonde could tell he didn't believe him.

"Yeah, that means so much to me." Reid said with a frown, walking away. "See ya, dude." He exclaimed, closing the door of his car and speeding away.

He wasn´t very sure what to do, and that was something he didn´t particularly liked. It was, he decided, all Cassie Bendwood's fault. Cassie and her freckles. Cassie and her black eyes capable of seeing trough him like Caleb could. Cassie and her petit body that made him towered over her no matter where he stood. Cassie and her… bloody damn fine body.

"Wow, girl. You should dress like this everyday." He stated trough the window of his car, looking at Cassie Bendwood standing in the little garden of her house with an electric blue strapless satin dress and midnight blue heels. She was gorgeous and her freckles almost shined in the sun. Reid was tempted to ravish her in the front garden of her parents' house.

Cassie snorted, going to the car and opening the door for herself. She sat and glared at Reid. "Hello. Can we go now?" She said, putting the seatbelt on.

Reid smirked. "Eager to go away with me?"

"Eager to get away of my brothers. Can you drive, please?"

"Ok, ok…" Reid pouted as he ignited the car. It speeded off slowly at first, gaining speed in a few seconds. Cassie didn't want to show it, but she was more than amazed by his car. "Why were you waiting outside?" Reid wondered, tilting his head to her to watch her blush. It was a lovely sight and he smiled to himself.

"Because my brothers were annoying me, plotting your downfall. So I told them I was going to buy cigarettes."

Reid looked at her surprised. "Do you smoke?!"

"No. Look at the road!" She ordered. "I don't smoke. But that's the only way they leave me alone. It's my way of saying _stop bloody fucking with me, assholes!_" Cassie announced, grinning. She tilted her head to the side and when she found him still staring at her, she pushed his face back to face the road with her slender fingers. "Reid. The road."

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't think Cassie Bendwood could curse." Reid laughed.

"Now you know." She nodded. They stayed silent for the rest of the ride, until Reid stopped in front of the fanciest restaurant near Ipswich. It wasn´t in the city, but in the rode connecting Ipswich with Salem, and it was _the_ place for a date when you wanted to impressed the girl. Cassie knew this, and looked at Reid surprised as he stopped the car.

"Wait there." He ordered before she could speak, and stood out of the car. In the next second he was opening her door like a real gentleman. Cassie was shocked, but accepted his help nonetheless. Reid smirked as he gave the keys to the valet-parking boy and guided the redhead to the restaurant. He didn´t know why, but he felt like being nice and kind to her. Maybe because of her height, that reminded him of his little cousin in England.

Cassie accepted all the guidance and chair moving without second thoughts, but as soon as the waitress leaved them alone, after ordering what they hearts desired, she turned to look at Reid. "Why are you doing this?" She interrogated him.

Reid flashed her with a big smile. "I like you, Cassie. I find you intriguing. So I figured if you were intriguing to me, then I could be intriguing to you. Ya know? Acting as you don´t expect me to." He grinned.

Cassie nodded. It had some weird logic, if you thought it over well enough. "I can accept that. But it's freaky. Reid Garwin and gentleman don´t go together in a sentence unless they're separated by a not."

"You wound my heart, oh fair maiden." Reid said dramatically, putting a hand on his chest.

Cassie giggled at that sight. "Sorry. Me no mean to." She laughed.

"Why don´t you smile more?" Reid suddenly blurted, surprising Cassie. She started to blush a deep shade of Scarlett that made her black eyes stand out more, and stuttered with her next words. Reid found himself smiling softly. "You have a beautiful smile, Cassie." He condescended to tell her, but she blushed even more.

"Thanks." She said softly, avoiding his eyes. Reid did not only loved her smile, but he also loved her eyes, so having her not looking at him wasn´t a very nice thing, so he blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind.

"Did you know Baby Boy was in love with you?"

Cassie snorted. It was clear she didn´t believe him.

Why would a fit boy as Tyler Simms like _her_, the plain redhead?

"He had the mayor crush on you, seriously. You were even before Angelina Jolie and Natalie Portman in his list." Reid snickered. Whenever he felt nervous or awkward, he had found out at the tender age of 7 that the best way to survive those moments was by telling things about his best friend, taking the lights on him instead. Even when sometimes that leaded to great fights. "He forced to promise him almost with blood that I was going to invite you to my birthday pool party when we were 14, even when I was going to do it anyway. Baby Boy didn´t believe me." He laughed.

Cassie smiled softly. "I liked him too." She confessed, in a tone of voice that made Reid think… she still liked his friend.

And that was unnerving.

"His socially awkward reactions and his tendency to state the obvious can be _so_ entrancing…" Reid said mockingly.

"Tyler's cute." Cassie laughed. "And you're cute too."

"Cute? Did you just call me _cute_?"

"Yeah, you are. Because you're jealous of Tyler's cuteness!"

Reid frowned. "Am not."

"Are too." Cassie said jokingly, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Am not!"

"Are too." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Am n-!... You never answer my question, Cassie."

The girl looked at him confused. "What question?"

"Why don´t you smile that much."

She blushed and Reid found her more than cute, daydreaming about the way scarlet coloring would look like in her whole body. "Just because." Cassie answered, avoiding his eyes.

He was back to reality with a thing in his pants that need to take care of quickly. _Maybe some ice……..?_ "That's not a proper answer." Reid said, thinking ways to get to the bathroom without anyone noticing his more than evident problem. _Stupid pervert mind of mine!_

"Fine. I'll answer it if you answer one to me."

Reid nodded.

"It's because I really don't like my teeth." Cassie confessed.

_Oh, look! I can pay attention to other things! That's it, Reid. Focus on her. On what she tells and not how she looks, asshole!!_

"What about your teeth?" Reid said staring right into her eyes, making her blush even more.

"They're… well, not perfect. So I don´t like to show them."

"So you won´t smile because of your teeth." She nodded. "You do understand that's like saying you won´t ever uses your hands because you don´t like your fingers?"

"Hey! I use my mouth for other things." Cassie complained, and when she saw the way Reid started to grin slowly and maliciously, she blushed. _Again_. _God! Cass, stopped bloody blushing!!_ "I didn´t mean it like that, Reid."

"Like what?" He asked, acting all innocent. Reid wasn´t thinking at all about the ways she used her mouth. Not at all.

_Fuck_…

"Oh, you know it! You're making it hard for me just so you can enjoy yourself."

"Well, babe, I think if I put it hard for you, both of us were going to enjoy it." Reid smirked.

"Wanker." Cassie insulted.

"Oh, come on. You're making it too easy. I'll behave properly if you stop using your British words."

"Deal." She nodded.

"Deal." He nodded too, smiling at her.

That was when their food arrived, and the waitress served them with expertise. Cassie decided to eat her mushroom gnocchi so to avoided talking to him, but she could feel Reid's eyes on her the whole time. She was feeling nervous with his stare, so she started talking about idle things, too fast for him to follow. But to her surprise, he did. And he accepted every single one of her change of topics as if they were the most normal thing.

Two hours later, Cassie realized she was enjoying herself a lot more than with any other of the blind dates her brothers' girlfriends set her up to. Reid, once he let down the perverts comments or the constant picking up lines, was actually funny and witty and nice to be sitting in front of. He still made her nervous, but she realized it could've been because… she was starting to like him. And she had decided never to like _like_ a boy. Not when her brothers would take care of the boy no matter what.

The sudden rang of a phone woke her up of her daydreaming, and she watched as he excused himself and picked up the phone. Reid smiled softly at her when he realized who the caller was, but to her surprise, he didn´t stand up and went to talk away.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly a few seconds later, startling Cassie. "Why…? What?!! But… No!... Ok, fine. I'll… I'll go now. I'm going, I'm going!" Reid exclaimed, and hung up the phone. When he turned again to looked at the pretty brunette, he looked more than sorry and almost sad. He had really enjoyed his time with the redhead. "Cassie…"

"Yeah, I understand. I can… call a cab or something." She said blushing slightly.

"Don´t be stupid." He snapped. "I drove you here, and I'll drive you back." Reid announced standing up and dropping an obscene amount of cash in the table.

Cassie watched amazed as he took her hand in his and dragged her to the door, where the car was already waiting for them. Reid paid the valet-parking boy a huge tip, and opened the door for her. As soon as she was sit with her door closed, he almost materialized in the seat next to her, that quick he moved.

"I'll bring you dessert, Scarlet." Reid said as he push the gas of his car to reach the highest speed he could muster.

"You don´t ne-… Scarlet?"

Reid grinned. "Because you blush a lot and you have red hair. It's the _irishest_ name I could fine to sum you up." He explained.

She smiled as the car stopped. "Well, Reid… Thanks for tonight."

"Pfft! It's nothing, girl. Goodbye." He said as he opened the door for her. Cassie waved at him, walking to her front door. She was halfway trough opening it, when he ran back to her. "Reid? Did you forget something?"

"Yeah." He grinned.

Cassie saw it coming, but when she took a step back to avoid it, he grabbed her by the waist. And then crashed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply. Reid bit softly her lower lip to gain entrance to his mouth and took the chance of her surprise to do it.

When Cassie opened her eyes slowly, shocked and… dazed… he was no longer inside. Neither was his car.

"What the bloody hell?!" She muttered surprise, running to the streets to try and catch a glimpse of Reid's Lotus. But there was nothing that probed he had been there, kissing her, a second ago. "Ok, I'm going crazy. That's it… When I start to see imaginary friends, that's when I'll know I need to be hospitalized."

Cassie could have swore than when she turned around to close the door behind him, she heard a soft chuckle behind. But it was impossible, because there was no one there.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Pogue let himself slid trough the wall to the floor, next to Evangeline. She looked at him slowly and nodded, giving him a short smile. She knew the tense atmosphere there was only because of her, and she felt guilty for that. But she wasn´t going to back out. It was a turning point.

They were waiting for Reid and Evangeline wasn´t going to talk until the blonde was there. Especially because she trusted Reid to take a lot of her nervousness away with his bold and rude manners.

The door slamming open surprised everyone, and Reid looked relieved to see them there.

"Don´t ever do that again!" He complained, not sure what he was talking about.

"Now he's here." Tyler said softly, looking at Evangeline.

She breathed in deeply, and blurted everything out in a long, unique word. "AaronnoticednooneelsesnoticedJezebel'smissingandheknowyouareinvolveinsomeway."

A long silence followed after that.

"Say _**what**_?" Reid snapped, trying to understand her words, repeating them in his mind. _Nope, no sense at all…_

Evangeline sighed. "Aaron knows." She said, but she was interrupted before she could explain anything else.

"You told him?!" Pogue exclaimed, followed by an endless string of nonsense produced by the three other Covenant-ers.

She waited patiently for them to finish and looked at her. "I didn´t tell him a _thing_. Even when you should know it's not a correct thing to hide things from your _**boyfriend**_; so I hope you four appreciate it. No. What I meant was that he noticed no one else noticed Jezebel's missing, and he is sure you are involved one way or the other."

"So you called me back here for _that_? Babe, Aaron **always** thinks we're involved!" Reid exclaimed, falling to the couch.

"Well, but…. If something happens to me, I think he has the right to know what really happened to me." She said too quickly.

Tyler, Caleb and Reid looked at her astounded. But Pogue looked at her frowning.

"Even if I need to do it myself, you're not going to be left alone. _Ever_." He announced, standing up and glaring at her. "You wouldn't be helping at all and you would only succeed in getting us all kill or hurt. So change your train of thoughts."

"I just think he deserves to know!" Evangeline complained, but the boys noticed she was just trying to make them think on something else.

"You're not thinking about offering yourself to this vampire, right?" Caleb said, as Tyler and Reid silently moved to block her way out. Evangeline scoffed.

"Fine! I'll accepted I was planning on that, but I don´t want you guys around me all the time so I solemnly promise to _change my train of thoughts_. I seriously don´t need anymore suspicious thought of Aaron. My _boyfriend_? The one I'm hiding thing of because of your sake."

"That's not the only thing you hide from him." Reid stated.

She didn't even blush. "Well, I'm talking about _important_ things." Evangeline ignored him with arrogance. Reid glared at her. Pogue, on the other hand, glared at Reid. What the hell had happened between those two that she would need to hide from his boyfriend, huh?! No matter how unimportant it possibly was! He had a right…

"Oh, fuck." Pogue muttered shocked with himself, causing everyone to look at him.

"Fuck." He repeated.


End file.
